Total Drama Royale!
by Flappy741
Summary: A season after TDPI. (ONLY) Finalists and Fan Favorites (ONLY). FF: Dawn, Scott, Samey, Ella, Jazmine, and Dave! We got all sorts of problems from SkyxDavexElla, Samey remaking her reputation, Mike hearing voices in his head, random teams every challenge, New hosts, unpredictable eliminations, a lot of sleep darts, and a mansion! Follow in what's aka, 'Total Drama All Stars 2'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I decided to sharpen my writing skills, so I'm making my own season. Tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_(Play the full theme song. Season name: Total Drama Royale)_

_The camera fades from black to the scene:_

_Setting: There are three islands, separated like the corners of an equilateral triangle, each about a half a mile away from each other and separated by ocean water. In the center of the 'triangle' is a tall white lighthouse with red and blue strips, curving up to the adobe brick roofed light. The largest island, northwest of the lighthouse, has an active volcano in the center of it. The soil is black, even to the beaches, and the wildlife is mostly pine trees and new blades of grass, poking their light colors out. South of the lighthouse is the second biggest island with the most civilization: a beautiful mansion in the center of the island with two old worn-down cabins. There is a huge fire pit equally distanced from the cabins and mansion with several logs surrounding it. The island is on incline: the edge of the island closest to the lighthouse has a pristine clean beach with a newly constructed dock and tall cliffs on the farthest. Many trees and animals dot the island, even in the waters around it. Finally, the smallest island northeast of the lighthouse has only three things to notice: a dirty beach all around, many hills of soft grass, and a mine shack with a trench leading from the shack to the opening._

_From the waters, there are two men on the dock. One looks like Topher's dad, but it's not him. The second is dressed like a pilot with a marine cameo-suit and a black-tinted helmet on:_

John: "Welcome Total Drama Fans! I am John Derange, your new host! With me for this season is Pilot Angle!" _Pilot __Angle waves. _"If you were expecting Chris McCLain, sorry, but he's taken an 'extended' vacation, so I will be hosting in his place. And since I can, I have made a few _major _changes to make this season the most challenging one yet! Some of you may even call this 'All Stars 2!'"

_The camera shows all parts of the island as he describes them:_

John: "First off, this season is _so _big, that one island can't hold it all. Challenges will consist of using one, two, or even _all _of the islands! Like season five, victors of the previous challenge may stay in classy estate. But instead of a five star hotel, we are giving them a mansion: delicious food for all three courses in a royal dining room, personal rooms for each of them, and other personal features such as an indoor gym, saloon, and even a pool on the roof! Losers, like always, can sleep in cheap cabins while fending for their own meals. Oh, and there may have been some changes to the elimination ceremony, but I'll explain that when I get to it."

_As he continues, a luxury cruise pops from the horizon and speeds towards the dock:_

John: "Due to the experience that is to come, the prize money has been boosted to _**three million**_! That's right, _**$3,000,000 **_in cold, hard cash! But we are not allowing just _any _contestant have a shot at this. _Only finalists and fan favorites _are competing this year! And in case you've forgotten who they were, allow me to introduce them to this season!"

_The cruise comes up to the dock and a white board clomps to the wood. _"John: From 'Total Drama Island,' Owen and Gwen!"

_The two walk off the cruise and are slightly shock at the new island and mansion._

Gwen: "I won't lie. When I saw the brochure, I didn't believe it. I can't believe they're giving us… _this._" _She gestures all around her. Owen is laughing at what he's taking it all in and runs up to John._

Owen: "Finally! It's all here again!" _He kneels to the ground next to John and kisses the beach several times. _"I've been off this show for two seasons! _Two seasons_! Do you know the suffering I went through?"

John: "I can if it's going to be similar to this season!"

_Gwen walks up to John and Pilot, sizing them up. _Gwen: "John, why do you look familiar?"

_He frowns. _John: "I'm not related to Topher if that's who you're thinking off. I guarantee it."

Gwen: "Hmm…don't know him, but…ok, then." _They both walk behind John._

John: "From 'Total Drama Action,' Duncan and Beth!

_The two walk onto the dock. Beth zooms towards John and intensively sizes him up, making him uncomfortable._

Beth: "You wouldn't happen to be related to Chris McClain, would you?"

John: "This season is still going to be painful if that's what you're asking."

_She sighs and walks behind. Duncan completely ignores the new hosts and smiles towards Gwen. _Duncan: "Miss me?"

_Gwen crosses her arms. _Gwen, _annoyed: _"Quite the opposite. They let you out of jail for _this?"_

Duncan: "The contract. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad to be back. Jail and juvy are _not _the same thing."

John: "Oh yeah, about that." _He walks to Duncan. _"We all know you're bad, so there's no need to demonstrate it anymore. Break any rules, and you're _permanently _off the show. Got it?"

_Duncan gave him a thumbs up. John turned back to the boat, putting on a smile again. _John: "From 'Total Drama World Tour,' Heather and Alejandro!"

_Heather and Alejandro walked off the boat, holding hands. They constantly looked into each others' eyes as they said nothing to anybody and walked behind the contestants. They didn't realize it, but everyone was giving each other weird looks._

Gwen, _to Heather and Alejandro: _"Ok, who are you two and where's Heather and Alejandro?"

Heather, _up in the clouds: _"Silly Gwen. We're just happy with each other!"

Alejandro: "Exactly. We set aside our differences with money so we can be happy!"

_They start whispering to each other, and then started to rub noses. Everyone made weird faces, but of course, the two couple don't realize._

John: "Alrighty then…moving on. From 'Total Drama Revenge of the Island,' Lightning and Cameron!'"

Lightning, _from the boat in a murmur: _"Aww, yeah! Make way for the Lightning!" _Lightning flips off the boat instead of taking the plank onto the dock and kisses his biceps. He sizes up the island and the competitors. _"This is it?" _He walks up to John, disappointed. _"I thought you said this was going to be a challenge!"

John: "Wait for it, Lightning. It'll come in due time. Sometimes, you might not even see it coming. And some of those times might even be literal."

_John laughs to himself as Lightning moves behind him with the others. Cameron gets off the boat and looks at the plank, waiting. To note, he has a small electronic contraption on wheels._ Cameron: "Come on, guys! Don't leave me hanging out here!"

Zoey, _from the boat in a murmur: _"Not yet, Cam! We have to wait for our names to be called!"

_John gets the picture. _John: "From 'Total Drama All Stars, Mike and Zoey!"

_Mike and Zoey get off the boat, hand in hand, and they walk with Cameron onto the island. Zoey smiles as she approaches John and holds out her hand. _Zoey: "Hi! I'm Zoey!"

John: "John." _He reaches out and shakes her hand. _"Say, glad you could make it, Zoey. A lot of fans have been raging on about you. "

Zoey: "Yeah, so I've heard." _She looks all around the island. Her eyes widen with joy as they are laid upon the mansion. _"*_gasp* _Are we sleeping in _there_?"

John: "Just like your season, that's for winners only. I'll go into more detail later on."

_Mike smiles. _Mike: "Cool!I bet you could finish your two-way radio in there, Cam!"

Cameron: "Yeah, probably the safest place to do it. Now the question is the time to do so…"

_The three friends walk behind John. _John: "And from our latest season, from 'Total Drama Pahkitew Island,' Shawn and Sky!"

_They walk off the boat. They both see the mansion and are really excited. _Shawn: "Finally! A place with a legit defense system! Does it have H.E.L.L.A.D.S?"

John: "Sure does! And a hidden trench with an underground tunnel leading into the woods."

Shawn, _excited: _"Really?" _His voice went up an octave._

John: "No. It only has an outdoor pool, indoor gym, five-star bedrooms, and high quality services."

Sky, _suspicious_: "Let me guess. It only has horrible bedrooms and god knows rodents in there, huh?"

John: "No, actually, I was being quite serious about the last comment. That's for winners."

_Shawn and Sky's faces brighten. _Shawn: "Ok, I'll work with that!"

_The two move behind John. _John: "Now for some fan favorites! From 'Total Drama Revenge of the Island,' Scott and Dawn!"

_The two walk off, obviously happy of what they are seeing. _Scott, _looking at the mansion_: "All right! Rich peoples' homes! Whatever you throw at me, I'm sure it'll be totally worth it."

John: "That's for you to decide, farmer. I guarantee you haven't seen anything like this season!"

Scott, _unimpressed: _"That's what Chris says _every_ season! What more different could this be?"

_John leers at Scott, taunting him. _John: "Care to place a bet on that?"

Scott, _gulping:_ "No."

John: "Yeah, didn't think so either. Just be prepared for anything." _Scott walks behind him, a little nervous. He looks at all the contestants and frowns. _Scott: "Aww, man, where's Courtney?"

Gwen, _disgusted: _"Are you _kidding _me? Remember what she did on All Stars? And you _still _want her back?"

Scott: "She was my first girlfriend and I enjoyed having one! Man, nothing is ever like the original…or the first."

_Gwen is obviously irritated from Scott's wants. Dawn walks past John, looking into the trees nearby the mansion. _Dawn: "Oh, what a wonderful flora! Are there any foxes here?"

John: "Mainly deer, rabbits, insects, bears, mountain lions, and even some animals in their unnatural habitat, but I'm not sure of the foxes. Don't quote me on that, though."

_She continues to stare off into the distance. _John: "Ah, I'm getting too lazy, so I'll say the rest. And finally, all of them from 'Total Drama Pahkitew Island,' Samey, Ella, Jasmine, and Dave!"

_The four climb off the cruise. As Jasmine and Samey walk, Shawn springs towards Jazmine and hugs her. _Shawn: "You're here! Yes! This season won't be so bad as I thought after all!"

Jasmine: "Totally! We can win this together again!"

_Samey feels uncomfortable as they continue to embrace each other._

(Outhouse Confessional)

[Samey]: "Because of how things ended because of my sister, I'm not sure if _anybody _will even like me! I was hoping to stick with Jasmine, but with Shawn, she'll probably forget about me eventually. It doesn't hurt to try and make new friends, right?"

(End)

_Ella is humming as she walks with Dave, who is clearly in a bad mood. Sky seems nervous, but she walks up to the two and waves. _"Hi, D-"

Dave, _cutting her off_: "Don't. Just don't" _There is an uncomfortable silence as he walks past Sky, Dave looking towards the ground. Ella looks at the both of them worried._

(Confessional)

[Sky, _depressed_]: "After the way things ended on the show, I didn't _ever_ want to show my face again! But once I heard that Dave was going to be on the show, I thought I could make things up to him! But…(her voice croaks) I won't blame him if…(she puts her hands on her face.)

[Dave, _with a hard tone_]: "For the longest time last season, I thought she was _the girl. _But the day of the finale was so painful, so devastating…(he grabs his shirt) not again. I won't let it happen again. Besides, she has a boyfriend. That answers everything. No girls, Dave. No girls."

[Ella]: "My Prince has been acting really grumpy for some reason. Even his true love doesn't cheer him up! Perhaps a lullaby for him soon, maybe?"

(End)

John: "Ah, finally, all that is over. Now we can get down to some business. Gather around, folks!" _Everyone huddles together. John points to the campfire pit set up several meters away. _"See that campfire pit? Everyone meet there at eight. Today's a free day to do whatever you need to do to get ready, but after that, it's hammering time! But first, some new features to the competition."

_John reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a yellow hoop. It is entirely made out of gold and diamonds as it glitters in the sunlight. Everyone's eyes grow as most try to calculate how much it's worth. _John: "You're all familiar with the 'Chris McClain statue' from 'Revenge of the Island' and 'All Stars', right? This little thing is similar, but more powerful. Yes, if you are voted off the island, this can bring you back into the game, but it can do more than just that. If a contestant is eliminated, you can use this to bring _them_ back into the game at whatever time, as long as there are still seven competitors in the competition."

_Everyone gasps as John nods his head. _John: "Yes, this holy thing is also worth a lot, and literally too, but you _cannot _keep it! If you remove this from the 'triangle', you will be _immediately_ arrested. Everyone here that?" _Everyone shakes his or her heads. Some people look discouraged._

John: "Next, the teams. To make this the hardest season you guys will ever do, and unless categorized, the teams will be random for every challenge."

_This set of gasps is even louder than the previous one. _Heather: "Wait, so you're saying the teams are changing _every time?"_

John: "And the number of teams as well. Most of the time, it'll most likely be two teams, but it is possible to be split into three teams or even every man, woman, and Cameron for themselves!"

Cameron: "Hey!"

John: "…So, I suggest when making alliances or enemies, you wanna make sure they'll last and that you know what you're doing. No telling whether the reward will be sweeter if they're on your team or against you. And one last thing for now: In some challenges, there may be something called a 'Hidden Rule.' A hidden rule is a rule that applies to a challenge, but I won't say it."

Mike: "So then how are we supposed to know to not _break _the rule?"

John: "Oh, it won't be anything like that. The hidden rules will be ways on how to win or lose. You'll see what I mean when the time comes. Alrighty, so everyone meet at the campfire at eight! The mansion is open for those who want to get a taste of what victory is like! Enjoy yourselves because this, I can _almost _guarantee, won't happen again." _John walks with Pilot towards the mansion_ _as everyone looks at each other. _

Zoey, _to Mike and Cameron: _"I guess we can…explore?" _The two boys nodded and head off into the woods. _

Shawn, _to Jasmine: _"Sweet! Let's do what their doing! Maybe we can find a sweet score on a fruit tree or some berries!"

Jasmine: "Sounds good to me!" _She looks to Samey. _"Did you want to come along too?"

_Samey looks inter-conflicted. Finally, she politely shakes her head. _Samey: "That's okay, really. You two go off and enjoy yourselves." _With what seems to be not a second thought, the couple also run towards the woods, following in Zoey's, Mike's, and Cam's footsteps._

Heather, _to Alejandro: _"If you'd excuse me, I'd like to go talk to some of the other guys!" _They rub noses once more and Heather happily bounces off towards Lightning and Scott while Alejandro coolly makes his way to Duncan._

Duncan, _smiling as Alejandro approaches: _"That was all an act, huh?"

_Alejandro smiles, appreciating the fact that they were both on the same page. _Alejandro: "Alliance, amigo?" _Duncan nods and fists bumps him._

_Heather happily scoops up Lightning and Scott in her arms. She looks to see that not one else is specifically watching them, them drops the act. _Heather: "We are making an alliance of just the three of us and I am the leader. No questions asked. Got it?"

Lightning: "Woman, shi-_please! _No one tells the _Lightning_ what to do!" _Lightning slips from Heather's grasps and jogs off towards the mansion, most likely to try and use the indoor gym._

_Heather glares at Scott who, unexpectedly for her, smiles. _Scott: "Whatever you say! Can't help but love myself a bossy woman!"

_Heather shivers as multiple disturbing thoughts run through her mind. _Heather: "Don't get any ideas, dirt eater! I have a boyfriend. Just stick that in your mind!" _She puts on another happy act and floats towards Alejandro, who embraces and they walk along the shore. Duncan shrugs and goes into the woods alone. Scott decides what to do for a few seconds, and then goes towards the mansion to try and relive being a rich man._

_Ella, humming to herself and dancing, makes her way into the woods. Dawn, curious about Ella's animal-loving aura, tries to follow her._

_Gwen, Owen, and Beth stand together in a group. Dave, still in a bad mood, eventually wanders into their group as the talk:_

Gwen, _to Owen: _"So, Owen…thoughts on being back?"

Owen: "The mansion!" _Owen drools a little bit as he dreamily smiles, his eyes drifting towards the sky. _"Aww, man, I saw 'All Stars'! I saw what they had for meals! That bacon…hmmm. I can taste it already!" _The girls laugh as Dave tries his best to smile. _Dave: "Yeah, bet it's all clean in there, too! Wonder where and when they get their food from."

Beth, _to Dave: _"Oh, hi! I don't think we've met before. You're from Pahkitew, huh? I'm Beth." _Beth waves._

Gwen, _to Dave, holding her hand out: _"Gwen."

Dave_, accepting the shake: _"Dave."

Owen, _to all: _"Aw man, you know what I just realized? Doesn't he look similar to Noah?"

_The girls examine him as Dave looks uncomfortable. Beth shakes her head while Gwen taps he chin with her finger. _Gwen: "Eh. Sorry, Owen, I'm just not seeing it. Maybe you miss the guy."

Dave, _to all: _"What, is he a germophobe with several allergies, too?"

Gwen, _to Dave: _"Just a little…sarcastic is all." _To everyone, almost whispering: _"Anyways, let's team up. We'd all have a better shot going far if we help each other out. Team?" _She sticks her hand out and the rest put theirs on top of one another's. With that, they nod and, as a group, make their way towards the mansion._

_The only two people left on the beach are Samey and Sky. At first, they share awkward glances at each other. Finally, Sky walks over to Samey. _Sky: "Hi. Uh, Samey, wasn't it?" _Samey nodded, slightly hurt on the inside. Sky pronounced it as 'same-e,' but she didn't correct her. _Sky: "So, umm…"

Samey, _spontaneously: _"Did you want to be friends?"

_There is a brief silence. Samey looks down embarrassed and rubs her arm. _"S-Sorry, I-"

Sky: "No! No, no! It's ok, really. I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to."

Samey: "It's not that. I was just thinking about last season and-"

Sky, _cutting her off: _"If it's the Amy-Samey thing, I know about it already. After I broke up with Keith, or…he dumped me, I watched our season. I know. I understand."

Samey, _excitedly: _"Really?" _Just as fast as she got excited, she feels bad. _"Oh, and I'm sorry about the…Keith thing."

Sky, _holding her hand to stop: _"Don't be. He was a jerk anyway. We were going to split, one way or another. It's just Dave now…"

Samey: "Hey, let me help you with that! I mean… Amy got most of the boys' attention back home, but I picked up a few things about the stuff from her."

Sky, _brightly: _"Really? Oh thank you so much, that would mean a lot to me!" _The two girls smile, then walk and talk, not particularly going anywhere._

_Hours later, in the woods…_

_Mike is lying against a tree with Zoey lying on his chest. Sitting next to them, Cameron is rambling about strategies about how to win. In summary, they agreed to rid of all the 'evil' from the island. From personal experience, they all think of Scott._

_Near the cliffs, Ella finds a tree stump to sit on and enjoys her time with her animal friends. The view from the tree stump is marvelous: nothing but the ocean all the way to the horizon, a sweet gentle breeze, and the sound of ocean waves crashing against the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. After a while, Ella lays on the cut grass and falls asleep. Dawn finds her, but she doesn't wake her. She instead sits on the tree stump and meditates. She leaves before Ella wakes, Ella never knowing she was there._

_In the tallest tree on the island, Shawn and Jasmine sit on the same branch, leaning on each other, smiling. They talk about a little about Jasmine's flower shop/fighting school and a zombie apocalypse story._

_Heather and Alejandro, walking uphill around the border of the island, also talk strategy. They agree to vote of enemies they have in common, which is numerous, and soon just plainly walk in a peaceful, silence._

_Duncan carves a skull charm for himself and begins to work on a spear for himself._

_Hours later, in the mansion…_

_Lightning cheers himself on energetically as he bench-presses heavy dumbbells, about 70 pounds. Over time, he goes to the pool on the roof and swims laps._

_Owen, Gwen, Beth, and Dave eat at the long table with excellent food, such as hamburgers, pizza, club sandwiches, bacon, and beans, the beans for Owen. They talk about the past seasons and laugh at good moments. Dave has seemed to forget he was in a bad mood and is enjoying the stories._

_Samey and Sky, eventually making their way into the mansion, find a personal bedroom and talk about the SkyxDave situation. Eventually, they talk about their past; how Sky wanted to be an Olympic champion and Samey the horror stories of living with Amy._

_In a private part of the mansion, John and Pilot relax in a hot tub. _John: "So. How do you think the calm before the storm is looking for them?" _Pilot answers with a chuckle and John joins in with Pilot. _"Yeah, they won't know what'll hit them."

_Eight 'o' clock, Elimination Firepit_

_Everyone is sitting on logs, either with their love or with allies. The several rows of logs arc around the fire pit while John stands across from them. Next to him is a circular object covered with a green-grey cover. _John: "Well, I hope everyone enjoyed their time cause, like I said, I doubt this will be happening again for you guys. Now, on for the elimination ceremony."

_Pandemonium breaks at the pit. _Zoey: "What? But we didn't do a challenge today!"

Alejandro: "You didn't even tell us anything about this!"

Owen: "Um, how do we vote?"

Lightning: "I'm amazing!"

_More comments and complaints come from the confused campers, but John holds his hand up for silence. _John: "I did not _say _anyone was being eliminated! Tonight is nothing but a demonstration, don't freak out! Yeesh."

_Everyone quiets down as John clears his throat. _John: "So here's the deal: the elimination will mostly still work the same way. Losing contestants will vote for one another and one with the most votes will go home…maybe."

Gwen, _skeptically: "Maybe? _What do you mean _maybe?"_

_With the question raised, John goes to the covered object and pulls of the cover. It is a roulette spinner: 60% of the spots have '1' on them, 10% have '2', another 10% has '3', 5% have '0', and the rest, 15%, have a hand with a peanut on the back of the hand._

John, _with style: _"The 'Total Drama Roullete!' Here's how this works: the contestant with the most votes against them must come up and spin the spinner. If it lands on '1', then only one person goes home, hence the spinner. If it lands on a '2' though, then _2 _people are going home: the two campers with the most votes!" _The campers go into an uproar as John continues: _"…and '3' means _three people _go home!" _The uproar dies down a little bit: _"And! It is possible, but very unlikely, that it lands on '0' and _nobody _goes home for the challenge!"

_Mike raises his hand. _Mike: "Uh, what's with the peanut hands?"

John: "Ah, yes, the peanut hand. Pilot, can you please bring the monitor."

_Pilot, who was well hidden in the darkness of night, enters the light of the fire pit with a flat screen on wheels. When it stops, the monitor turns on, showing a live-feed cam of the peanut gallery. Bridgette and Geoff are sitting on the couch on the center of the stage. They seem to be rehearsing or just plain talking._

John: "You're all familiar with the peanut gallery, yes? Well, just because you're eliminated does not mean you're no longer apart of the season! If the spinner lands on the hand, then all votes from competitors are dropped and the _peanut gallery_ decides who joins them!" _The shock value is so big this time, everyone is silent. Heather and Alejandro seem to be paling white: _"…so, for all you players who backstab, _be careful! _Chances are, they will be your downfall! Any questions?"

_Cameron slowly puts his hand up. _Cameron: "Uh, what's the mode of transportation for the ones eliminated?"

John: "Ah, yes. Well, unlike Chris, _I _am humane. Like the first season, it will be the dock of shame." _John gestures to the dock where there are two barrels with an open fire in them, lighting the dock. There is a cruise ship waiting at the dock. John bits his bottom lip and waves a sign to the boat. The boat backs up and drives off, eventually fading into the darkness before the horizon._

John, _under his breath where no one hears: _"The company is going to be so pissed at me for that." _To everyone: _"Well, if there are no more questions, all of you may stay in the mansion for tonight if you wish. Host's treat." _A cheer goes up from the campers. _"…just one condition: There are only nine bedrooms and each are personal, meaning one bed. You guys will have to share."

_All the campers make eye-contact with who they wish to sleep with. More than half are boy-and-girl contacts, which raises a question for Shawn. _Shawn: "Does gender matter?"

John: "I'm a host, not a care taker. As long as you don't mind whatever you do being on international T.V., go for it. And with that, get out of here!"

_Everyone cheers as they run towards the mansion. Pilot pushes the turned-off monitor towards the mansion as John faces the camera. _John: "What will tomorrow be like for the unsuspecting campers? Who will be the first to go home…and _how many? _I promise you will _not_ want to miss an episode of this season of _Total…Drama…Royale!" _

_The camera fades to black._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! These chapters are pretty thick with detail and my free time is strained a lot, so I'll get to you guys by half a challenge most of the time. Enjoy! :3**

Chapter 2: Capture the Flag

_The camera fades from black to the scene. Multiple recordings are shown according to John's intro:_

John: "Last time on Total Drama Royale!: The campers were introduced to the new main island. Some reunions were happy (Shawn and Jasmine) and others were _harsh _(Dave and Sky). I explained to them the new changes to the season, including how the teams work, the challenges, and the elimination ceremony. And, as of my humane heart, treated everyone to a free day with no challenges and everyone was able to sleep in the mansion." _The scenes stop, showing just John. _"Oh, today is going to _wake… them… up_! What will happen to our unexpecting victims? Stay tuned for _Total…Drama…Rayale!"_

_(Total Drama theme song plays)_

_The scene rapidly changes, seeing everyone sleeping through the night…except Sky. Sharing a bed with Samey, she is tossing and turning constantly, whimpering and lightly whining._

(Confessional)

[Sky]: "Yesterday. Was. A nightmare came true. When I was home from Pahkitew, I dreamed that when I reunited with Dave, he'd be more…forgiving. I dreamed he'd at least _listen _to me! (sigh) (_sadly:) _What do I do?"

(End)

_The high-speed camera shows the time of day go from night into morning. Soon, most are sitting at a long dining table eating to what his or her heart desires. All of the campers are conversing with each other:_

Zoey, _to Cameron and Mike quietly: _"We should try to make a bigger alliance this challenge. If the teams are changing every time, chances are one of us will be on separate teams from one another. We should try to make a big pack."

Mike, _to Zoey and Cameron_: "Who should we trust?"

Cameron, _to Zoey and Mike: _"We should start to try with the Pahkitew Islanders. Chances are better since they're new, maybe."

_The three nod their heads. The camera zooms to Owen, Beth, Gwen, and Dave, who are all eating at the end of the left side of the table. They seem to be talking about the past. _Gwen, _to group: _"…and I guess that's how I learned to draw. Yeah, my life wasn't necessarily full of colors."

Beth, _to Gwen: _"Hey, at least it works for you! I tried to learn to juggle by dreaming about it, but it wasn't the same result. Don't ask what they were."

Owen, _to Dave: _"Want to see something funny?"

Dave: "As long as it doesn't come out the other end."

Owen: "Haha! Almost like Noah! But seriously, look at this!" _Owen raises his shirt to show several faces drawn on his stomach. He drinks a glass of orange juice and holds out his hand as signaling to wait. Soon, he burps loudly. Owen's stomach begins to rapidly flab and the faces seem to look from being happy to being shock in micro-seconds. Dave, instead, fans the area from his nose to prevent the stench to reach his nose. _"Wasn't that awesome?"

Dave: "Sure, if you say so, buddy." _Dave puts on a strong smile, and Owen smiles back._

(Confessional)

[Owen]: "He's not the same as Noah, but to me, they're similar enough! At least he enjoys my sense of humor!"

[Dave]: "Owen's ok, I guess. Before Pahkitew, I mostly hung around people like Gwen or maybe Beth, and that is to say, _normal _people_, _but I'm working up to change. Whatever keeps me away from Sky, I should be fine."

(End)

Scott, _to Duncan: _"Ah man, I _dreamed _of coming back herejust for this! If I have a choice to keep my life or be a servant to a rich guy, I'd be the servant as long as the food is free!"

Duncan: "I hear yeah." _He chugs his orange juice. He sighs from the wonderful sensation. _"Aww, yeah. This beats prison food anyday. Thank you contract!"

_Alejandro and Heather are just constantly starring at each other and smiling. It looks as if they're playing the starring game. Many people pass them several glances, but they don't say anything._

_Sky and Samey are sitting on the far right of the table alone. Their heads are leaned towards each other as they keep looking at Dave, Sky's head being kept up by her head. _Samey, _to Sky whispering:_ "Come on, just try again. Maybe he woke up on the right side of the bed this time, you never know."

Sky, _to Samey: _"Exactly. I _don't _know. For all I know, it could be the same as yesterday."

Samey: "Here, I'll go check. If it seems ok, I'll tell you when I get back." _Samey gets up and walks towards Dave and sits next to him in the empty seat. Dave at first seems suspicious, but he drops his guard and starts a private conversation. _Dave, _to Samey_: "Hi. Amy, was it?"

_Samey winces at the question. _Samey: "No, actually, it's Samey. Her sister?"

_Dave frowns. _Dave: "Oh. The one who called her sister a monster, gave her a poisoned apple, and took her place? That was you?"

Samey, _even more hurt: _"It wasn't like that, I swear! I mean, all that happened, yes, but _she_ was the evil one! Didn't you watch the season when you got back?"

Dave, _in a dark mood: _"I couldn't. It was too much for me. Too…painful." _As Dave takes a slow drink of his orange juice, Samey gets up rubbing her arm and walks back to Sky. Sky could tell just from looking at her expression that it wasn't safe to approach Dave. Samey sits down and sighs. _Samey, _to Sky: _"He said it was too painful to re-watch our season. He believes I'm the evil one." _Sky nods with a worried look on her face. _

_Even though the breakfast is free, not everyone is at it. Lightning has been in the gym since dawn, working out. Like yesterday, he is being his own cheering squad as he bench-presses. Out in the woods, Ella and Dawn are wandering aimlessly alone. Shawn and Jasmine are once again sharing the same branch on the tallest tree, eating multiple kinds of berries._

_A few moments later, the loudspeaker comes on. To note, the loudspeaker can be heard all throughout the 'triangle' and a little farther. _John, _from the loud speaker: _"Morning, campers! I hope you all enjoyed your time of heaven on earth! Eventually, we'll get to the pit of hell! (_hehe_) Everyone meet me at the docks!"

_Several moments later, everyone is on the beach near the docks. There are six canoes in the water: two red, two blue, and two green. In each canoe are two flags: each a color from the different canoe. As example: the green canoe has a long red and blue flag. There is a wooden cube crate and three large black bags around it. _John: "Aw, nice to see everyone! Hope you rested very well, cause you're gonna need it! And if you didn't, don't worry! If your _unlucky, _you'll get tons of it! Our first challenge of the season: good ol' Capture the Flag."

John, _continuing: _"To start, the teams will be categorized by island origin: contestants who originated from 'Total Drama Island', 'Total Drama Revenge of the Island', and 'Total Drama Pahkitew Island.' But to write it in stone, I'll say the names." _The switches to each named called: _John: "The Red Team will be Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Heather, and for special reasons, Alejandro. You guys will have the island your standing on, a.k.a. Home Island for future reference." _Heather and Alejandro look at each other happily as Gwen, Duncan, Beth, and Owen all look at each other, obviously not minding their partners. _"The Blue Team will be Cameron, Lightning, Mike, Zoey, Scott, and Dawn on Volcano Island! I feel the name is self-explanatory already." _They all pass looks. Except for Lightning and Scott, everyone smiled. _"And lastly, the Green Team will be Sky, Dave, Samey, Ella, Shawn, and Jasmine. By elimination, you rookies get MineField Island." _Jasmine and Shawn don't notice cause of them starring at each other in happiness, but most of the team is dissatisfied, especially Sky._

Mike, _nervous: _"Um…what's with the crate and bags?"

John: "Somehow, you always ask what I'm about to explain. But since I'm glad you noticed…" _John bends down to the crate and opens it with a screwdriver. The crate is filled with bamboo pipes about a foot long. He picks one up and twirls it in his fingers as he takes out a dart from his back pocket. _"This is going to be a tool we'll be using a lot throughout challenges…_sleeping darts!" He loads the pipe with the dart and shoots it at pilot, who was innocently starring off. On immediate impact in his waist, Pilot falls to the ground, asleep._

Zoey, _startled: _"How can you just _do _that to him? He was just minding his own business!"

John: "Actually, he was working on a setup for one of the future challenges most of the night. He'll thank me later. Anyways, you have ten minutes to, if required, boat to your respective island, strategize, and set your flags. And, let me remind you: all three islands are hardwired with hidden cameras. Once the flags are set, only _opposing teams_ can move them. The flags must also be on the ground where it can be attainable by anyone. Questions?"

_Scott rose his hand. _Scott: "How long will the darts put us to sleep?"

John: "Good question. Each dart has a random amount of sleep poisoning on it, so I can't say. The weakest one may not even put the target to sleep. The strongest for a day at most. The one that hit Pilot was drunk with poison, so he's kind of taking a few days off. This season may require some strategy, but it's mostly running on luck. Good hunting! Your challenge begins _now!" _

_John blows a horn into the air. Galvanized into the challenge, Team Blue and Green takes pipes and each a bag, which were each full of sleep darts, hop into the 3-person canoes and paddle to their respective islands. Meanwhile, Team Red gathers around in a circle._

Heather, _strictly: _"I'll stay behind with Owen to defend the flag! Alejandro, you go with Duncan to MineField Island! Gwen goes with Beth to Volcano Island! Any objections?"

Gwen: "Actually-"

Heather, _cutting her off: _"Good! We'll go hide the flag while you guys get ready to move!" _Before Gwen can even catch her attention, Heather grabs pipes for her and Owen, a few darts, the flags, then runs off into the woods. Everyone shares a look, then starts to follow her lead._

(Confessional)

[Heather]: "I _had _to take lead; I still don't trust my boyfriend enough to lead the challenge and Gwen's still just a wanna-be. Besides, I chose Owen here on _purpose. _Set him in the open so he gets hit first. Then everyone will see him as a reason we lost and I'm safe. If we _do _lose, Owen's leaving."

[Gwen]: _(Gwen laughs) _It's obvious her nice act earlier was just for the Pahkitew! And besides, not counting Alejandro, we _all _hate her! If we lose, no doubt she's going home."

(End)

_About seven minutes later, Volcano Island…_

_Team Blue had finally just arrived to their island. Lightning jumps out, feeling invigorated, while most of them slowly got out. Cameron is helped by Mike as he looks a little queasy. The group huddles just as Mike and Cameron reach them._

Zoey, _to everyone_: "Alright. We should let the least physical of our team defend while the rest of us go out and get them. Uh, nothing personal, Cam, but you would probably stay back."

Cameron, _nauseous: _"Okay. (burp) That'll be Dawn and me, huh?"

Mike, _to Dawn: _"That is, if you're okay with that."

Dawn, _to Mike_: "That would be fine. I'd want to explore this island, anyway. It feels…wrong. Like something…ancient."

Zoey, _to Dawn: _"Eyes on the prize, Dawn!"

Scott, _to everyone_: "I'll take the MineField Island. Seeing it on the cruise ship, looks similar to the fields back home. Should know my way around them. (invitingly) Care to join me, Lightning?"

Lightning, _to everyone: _"Guys, shi-please! I'm a team of one! I can capture any flag any day!"

Zoey, _to Lightning: _"Lightning, Scott's idea may be _best_! Those open fields should be good for your running! With my Indian warrior instincts, I'd have a better shot on Home Island with Mike and his gymnastic skills! What's say, Team Lightning?"

_Zoey puts her hand in and everyone follows. Lightning, most likely moved by the fact that the team's name is his, puts his in. _Everyone: "Team Lightning!" _Scott pulls Lightning under the arm moves toward as a Zoey examines the island._ Zoey: "I can probably set a few traps before the start. Come on, let's get busy!"

_Cameron, Mike, and Zoey begin to set rock traps, big and small. While they're busy, Dawn takes a moment to look stray a safe distance from the group. She seems to be very distracted. _

(Confessional)

[Dawn]: "When I looked into my tea this morning in the woods, I read that there was evil nearby! Plus, the island's aura seems to be…haunting. But it's a new aura I've never seen before! What could it be?"

[Scott]: "Normally, I'd sabotage the team to lose, but they'd all vote me off even if it _wasn't _my fault! Plus, with the teams rapidly changing, I gots to start building an alliance _now_! Lightning was usable last time, and his usage still hasn't seemed to wear off yet…"

(End)

_After finishing the traps, Dawn and Cameron leave to plant the flags and Mike goes towards a canoe. Before Zoey goes onto the beach again, she takes a red ribbon from her pocket and ties it around her forehead. She then applies blitz face paint from her pocket as well and practices a growl. Happily content, she heads for the canoe where Mike is waiting for her._

(Confessional)

[Zoey]: I do have a native background that I learned from my dad's side of the family and I guess that's why I was labeled 'The Indie Chick.' Apparently, my great-something-grandfather was a warrior chief and his teachings have been passed down through the family. And…_embarrassed: _(heh heh) I guess that's why I'm also called 'Commando Zoey' from time to…time…(heh heh)."

(End)

_Seven minutes after horn, MineField Island…_

_The Pahkitew Islanders finally arrive to their island. All of them step out, not really affected by the travel. Dave carefully avoids any signs of filth on the polluted beach. Shawn cautiously tiptoes around the area, carefully examining the ground as Ella is cheerfully humming. _Dave, _to Shawn: _"Um, what are you doing?"

Shawn: "Testing. I know there's a mine here, but it could be called 'MineField' for more than one reason." _After satisfied with the area and that they weren't in danger, Shawn walks back to the group as they gathered._

Jasmine: "Alright. Since me and Shawn are wilderness experts, I think it'd be best if we worked together to defend the flags."

Sky: "Where will you hide? There's no trees or bushes! Maybe in the mine shack?"

Shawn: "We have ways. I can camouflage myself to the surroundings and I'm pretty sure Jasmine can hide well, too."

_Jasmine nodded. _"No doubt in my mind we can defend at least long enough for you guys to come back with the flags. Dave and Sky, you-"

Dave, _cutting her off_: _"No."_

_There was an awkward silence. Everyone looked at Dave as he looked to low at the ground to not meet anyone's eyes. Sky looked extremely hurt and seemed to have started blinking a lot. Ella and Samey looked at him worried while Shawn and Jasmine silently began to understand him._

Jasmine: "Ok then…if there are no objections, Sky and _Samey_, you two take Home Island while Dave and _Ella _takes Volcano Island." _Nobody said anything._ _Dave still continued to look towards the ground as most were still looking at him with various thoughts or feelings. _"Ok, with no objections, we'll go hide the flags. I'd suggest you guys talk with each other to develop a strategy."

_Slowly, the groups disbanded. Shawn and Jasmine grabbed the flags and their weapons, then moved up the island. Ella and Dave stayed on the island while Sky and Samey went to their canoes. _Ella: "Are you ok, prince?"

Dave: "*sigh* It's…did you watch the rest of our season when you went home?"

_Ella shook her head. _Ella: "I was to occupied with musical rehearsals at the theater in my town!" _Dreamily: _"Oh, we did the 'Frozen!' I can still remember all my parts of being Elsa! (singing) "Let it go! Let it go! Can't-"

Dave, _cutting her off: _"Ok, I get the picture. No song needed. *sigh* Well, I thought that Sky was the only girl for me. She was _perfect_."

Ella, _curious: "Was?"_

Dave: "She had a boyfriend the whole season."

_Ella seems shocked and at a complete loss for words. Dave nods, totally relating to her first impression. _Ella: "That's…that's-"

Dave: "Yeah, I know. Don't remind me. Well, there you have it. Sorry for being grumpy."

Ella: "Aww, but even _Grumpy_ had a nice side to him! I'm sure it'll work out!"

_Dave rolls his eyes whereas Ella couldn't see. Meanwhile, Sky and Samey are on the canoe. Sky is sobbing while Samey is hugging her. _Samey: "Come on, don't give up hope just yet! I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems!"

Sky, _muffled and groggily: _"Why do I still even _try? _ He wants to be as far away as possible! _*sniff* _He probably deserves better."

_The loudspeakers turn on throughout the 'triangle.' _John: "Defenders, wherever you have your flags now, drop and leave them. For those of you people who couldn't sleep, well…you're kind of in a win, win situation I suppose! (heh, heh! *breath*) _Through them, you could her the sound of a horn. _John: "Alright, the battle _begins!" _


	3. Chapter 2 (cont)

**Whoever that guest is who reviewed my story, even if it's the 'I can't wait!'-type comment, thank you very much! I even put aside a little homework just so I can hurriedly finish this chapter just for you! I love everyone else who favorite and followed my story, and of course, everyone who just **_**looks **_**at it, but that made me feel good! Anyway, here you go, guest! Enjoy! ;-)**

Chapter 2 (cont.)

_As the second horn blows, the contestants leave their island in their canoes and travel to their destination. For Team Red, their flags are located on the highest edge of the island, where Ella had the beautiful view of the ocean. For Team Blue, they strategically placed their flag high up the volcano, but not to close to the vent of it. And as for Team Green, the flags are separated: Blue Team's on the polluted beach as far from the lighthouse as possible, Red Team's in the mine cave._

_**Home Island…**_

_After many minutes after the starting horn, Sky and Samey are the first to reach Home Island and to any island among the others. The two girls depart the canoe near the dock and cautiously make their way into the woods. _Samey, _whispering: _"Where do you think ours is?"

Sky, _whispering: _"If I was defending, I'd put is as far away as possible from the beach. My guess is it's all the way up the island."

_Samey nods and they take off into the woods together, pipes ready at every step. Meanwhile, Mike and Zoey themselves reach the island. They also leave their canoe next to the dock and notice the other one. _Zoey: "Pahkitew must be here already. Maybe we can catch up to them and make an alliance!"

Mike: "Let's not waste any time them. Let's see if we can."

_The two run across the beach, around the mansion, and into the woods. All the while, Heather was watching behind the leaves of one of the trees that bordered the woods. She grins as she climbs down and quietly follows them._

_Minutes later…_

_Sky and Samey are slowly moving up the hill closely next to each other. Each of their steps are slow, as if they were moving through water or pulling their feet out of mud at each step. _Samey, _whispering: _"Should it be _this _easy?"

_Sky doesn't answer. She is constantly turning and moving up the hill, looking around intensely. Suddenly, she quickly turns towards a tree in front of her and fires. The dart hits a thick branch, but above the branch, a silhouette swiftly moves. It swings on a branch onto the ridge of another tree branch, spring-boarding off of it, then shooting itself onto the ground behind a thick trunk. Sky loads another shot as Samey shoots, but misses. Just as Sky is about to take another shot, there is a rustling behind her. She turns and instinctively shoots at the new person, who was Mike._

Mike, _quickly: _"Woah!" _Mike cartwheels to the side, barely missing the dart. _"Truce, truce!" _He walks to them, holds his hands up, showing there is no weapon in them. _Mike, _to the trees: _"Zoey! It's the Pahkitew! Hold your fire!"

_The silhouette, which turns out to be indeed Zoey, takes a good look at the two girls, then puts her hands over her mouth. _Zoey: "I am _so _sorry if I startled you two! I prefer to move in the trees then on the ground, it's a battle habbit! My bad!"

Samey: "Um…ok."

Sky, _cautious:_ "What do you two want?"

Mike: "Well, we were thinking… maybe we can team up, you know? Watch each other's backs as we get the flags? And as allies?"

_Sky seems stunned for a moment. She looks at Mike_ _as if he was somebody else. Zoey and Mike look at each other. Samey stares at Sky as she rubs her head. _Sky: "S-sure! Yeah, ok, that'll be great."

(Confessional)

[Sky]: "Ever have a 'deja vu' moment but on a _huge _scale? Most of what he just said was the _exact_ same thing Dave said to me! Normally, I'd travel alone like last time due to trying to keep silent and all, but that was a _huge _mistake! Not gonna let it happen again!"

(End)

Zoey, _excitedly_: "Awesome! Now we outnumber them, two to one! Now we should be able to overcome them, depending on the defenders. Did you guys decide it'd be all the way up the hill, too?" _Samey and Sky nods. _"Then we should be careful for traps, then. We're getting close."

_The three girls and Mike move up the island together slowly. Soon, they reach the edge of the woods where it leads into a clearing with multiple boulders. The two flags stand tall, flapping lightly with the gentle breeze near the edge of the cliff. Behind one of the boulders was Owen, trying to hide behind one that was clearly too small for him. Owen is scanning the woods, looking for enemies and seems to be making a dialogue of himself in action. Sky, who was leading up, stops the others. _Sky: "Owen is behind one of the rocks near the flags. I don't think he notices us yet, but there's no clear shot at him."

Zoey: "Let me give it a try." _Quietly, Zoey climbs the closest tree to the top, where's the angle is much better. Whispering to herself: _"Sorry." _With a strong shot, the dart flies and hits Owen in the arm. As the dart hits, he twirls around, then lands on the ground._

Sky, _whispering: _"That's one down. But where is the other?"

_As they all look at each other, a dart flies from a nearby tree and hits Zoey in the thigh. She quickly losses her balance and groggily falls of the tree, unconcious. _Mike, _galvanized into action:_ "Zoey!" _Mike sprints and catches Zoey just before she hits the ground. Another dart flies at Mike, but he jumps back and takes cover behind a tree._

_Sky and Samey are slowly walking backwards into the clearing with their eyes peeled to the crowns of the trees. Not paying attention to the ground, Sky steps on a ground covered with many leaves. Suddenly, the ground gives away and Sky falls into a pit. _Samey: "Sky!" _Sky climbs back up, but a dart flies and hits her in the back in the process. She only has time to stand up before falling down again._

_Samey shoots at the tree where it came from, but there's only a 'THOCK!'. Another dart flies at Samey from a new location. Samey spreads her legs just as it goes beneath her, close to her right foot. The next second later, another dart flies at Samey, but she jumps to the side, rolling back up._

Samey, _bewildered: _"How are they firing so fast!?"

Mike: "Go for the flags! I'll try to get her!" _Samey runs towards the flags as another dart flies at her. It just barely flies over her shoulder as she screams and takes cover behind one of the boulders. Mike runs into the woods and jumps up a tree into the branches._ _A dart comes at Mike, but he dodges it, noticing where it came from. With one swift shot, his dart zooms into a cluster of branches and leaves. There is a THUD and a scream. Seconds later, Heather falls from the tree, hitting the ground hard, and starts snoring. _

Samey: "Did you get them?"

Mike: "Yeah, Heather is out! Come on, let's move!" _They grab their flags then grab their teammates. Mike slings Zoey over his shoulder as Samey cradles Sky. _"You know, for someone in high heels, you sure are swift."

Samey, _blushing: _"Well, it _does_ pay to be a cheerleader now and then."

Mike: "So, you okay with an alliance? Me, Zoey, and Cameron with you and Sky?"

Samey, _ebullient: _"Yes!… I mean, yeah, ok. D-does that mean you don't…hate me?"

Mike, _confused:_ "Uh, why would I hate you?"

Samey, _quickly:_ "Oh, nothing! I don't even know why I said that! Anyway, we should probably be going back to our islands."

_And with that, Mike and Samey quickly carry their unconscious friends to the docks. Loading them in with the flags, they quickly take off to their islands._

_**MineField Island…**_

_At the same time later after the starting horn, Scott and Lightning arrive on the island at the same time as Duncan and Alejandro. After leaving their canoes, they come together on the grass, in the valley of several of the hills. _Alejandro: "Hola, amigos! May I offer a proposition for the two of you?"

Scott, _pleasingly interested: _"We're listening."

Alejandro: "An alliance. If these teams are changing every time, then it'd be best if we stuck together."

Lightning, _delighted:_ "Are you saying you want to make a dudes' pact or something like that?"

Duncan: "Yeah, kind of like the one I made on 'Total Drama Island.'"

Scott, _sneering_: "Or a villians' pact."

Duncan, _smiling: _"If that's the way you want to look at it."

Lightning and Scott, _nodding simultaneously: _"Sure."

Alejandro: "Excelente. Now for the matter at hand. We should travel in a group to get our flags. Surprise won't be on our side if they're watching the flags."

Lightning: "I'd say we blitz them: charge in, get the flags, get out, and shoot whoever tries to get in our way! Besides, where is there to hide around here?"

Scott: _"Or _we can hunt the defenders down and _then _get the flags."

Lightning, _brusque-like:_ "Shi-please! My plan is _way _better! I'm the team captin, remember?"

_Scott seems irritated at one moment, and then slowly smiles. _Scott: _"Sure! _What was I _thinking? _Of course your plan is better! Right, guys?" _Alejandro and Duncan nod, understanding what Scott is thinking. _"Alright, _captain, _you take lead!"

Lightning: "Now that's more like it! Come on!" _Lightning gets up and runs over the hills. The other three get up to follow him. _

Scott, _secretly to Duncan and Alejandro: _"Use him as bait, see where the defenders are, then take them out." _Duncan and Alejandro nod and the three follow behind Lightning, all the while not suspecting Jasmine was behind a hill, whom heard everything. _

(Confessional)

[Jasmine]: "Normally, I would've shoot first and ask questions later, but if there's anything I learned from watching zombie-apocalypse movies, it's to listen as often as you can…if putting it in that way makes any sense. Thankfully, I did. What I heard could be useful even after the challenge!"

(End)

_Lightning rushes over the hills with the other three far behind. As Lightning approaches the dark cave, he doesn't see anybody; only the red flag. _Lightning: "Oh yeah! Team Lightning!" _Lightning charges into the cave and grabs the flag, but just as soon as he does, a camouflaged camper along the wall raises his pipe and shoots him in the shoulder. Lightning only has time to pivot toward the defender before falling on his front side with a dazed smile on his face._

_Just after, the other three boys have a visual in the cave and stop as they notice Lightning on the ground. They look carefully inside, but there is nothing out of the usual from their distance. _Duncan: "So much for that plan. Any more bright ideas, Scott?"

Scott, _upset: _"Man, what a buffoon! Agh, and I have to carry him, too!"

_They all pause to think. _Alejandro: "Let's all go in together. We can probably overcome whoever is in there as a group."

Duncan: "And if the defender is outside the cave?"

Alejandro: "We watch each others' backs. I'll be the one to grab the flag." _The three boys move from the hill and slowly approach the cave. They are constantly looking around the dark, gray cave as they make their wave to the flag. As Alejandro nervously bends down to pick up the fallen flag, the camoflauged camper from the ground shoots Alejandro in the chest. As he falls, the other two just have enough time to turn around and spot him as he loads another dart. Scott and Duncan shoot at the camouflaged camper, Shawn, hitting him along the back as he shoots Scott in the knee. Shawn's head gravitates towards the ground as slowly falls asleep with his eyes open. As for Scott, he is still just barely awake._

Scott, _groggily pulling the dart from his me: _"*yawn* So…so _tired."_

Duncan: "Dude, be thankful you're still _awake._ Now help me get them."

Scott, _sleepily:_ "Do we _have _to? We only need the flag to win."

Duncan, _sliding Alejandro on his shoulder and picking up the flag: _"Lightning's _your _teammate. If you want to leave him here, fine bro. Now come on, we still need to get your flag."

_After about ten minutes of cautious movement, the boys find the blue flag on the beach. As fast as they can go while still being on guard, they run across the grassy hills towards their canoes, which takes about six minutes. As they spot their boats, Duncan grabs Scott just before they cross onto the beach._

Duncan, _whispering:_ "Don't you think it's _too _strange we only came across one defender and _no one _was guarding your flag?"

Scott: "*yawn* What, you think there's more than one?"

_Duncan nods. Scott nods as well as he draws his pipe. Slowly, they approach the boats. Just as Duncan turns to drop Alejandro in his boat, Jasmine pops up from her spot behind a hill and shoots at Scott. With just enough time to yell, the dart hits his arm. Seconds later, he falls. Duncan drops the flag and turns to Jasmine as she fires again, but he jumps to the side to dodge it. For minutes thereafter, the two are in a showdown: constantly firing darts at each other and dodging them. Eventually, they both fire and hit each other, Jasmine hit in the stomach, Duncan in the chest. Slowly, but surely, they both fall._

_There is no one left conscious on Island MineField._

_**Volcano Island…**_

_The whole way to Volcano Island, Ella sung her heart out, from 'The Little Mermaid' to 'The Princess and the Frog'. Dave was annoyed, but ignored it throughout the whole ride._

(Confessional)

[Dave]: "I'm working up to change, I'm working up to change, I'm _working up to change_…"

(End)

(A/N: Ella is always so cheerful, so unless I state otherwise like 'normal' or something, assume her tone of voice is cheerful.)

_As Dave and Ella arrive, Ella happily hopes off the canoe and strides along the black beach. _Ella: "Ooh! Black sand! Have you ever seen this before, my prince?"

Dave, _drawing his pipe:_ "Yeah, they have one of these in Hawaii. Anyway, let's just grab the flag and get out of here. My guess is it's up the mountain."

_Dave and Ella enter the island's forest. Dave looks around cautiously, hiding behind trees, but Ella happily sings and walks straight up the mountain. _Dave: "Ella, what are you _doing? _They can be anywhere defending the island! We should be quiet!"

Ella: "Oh, I'm sorry! It's just I wasn't allowed to sing in the last season, so I'm trying to get it all out of my system! Remember I was eliminated for it?"

Dave, _guiltily: _"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to…purposely let that happen to you."

Ella: "Oh, it's ok! I was quite happy at home where I could sing…in most places anyway. My apartment walls are _a little_ too thin for me, unfortunately, but everywhere else was enjoyable!" _Ella pauses for a moment. _"Do you…mind if I am singing?"

Dave:"Psh. Sometimes, but don't keep me from stopping you. Don't fell limited, go right on ahead!"

Ella, _as she blushes: _"Let's keep moving, my prince! Don't want to keep our teammates waiting!" _Ella turns and strides up the island as Dave follows her up as his face appears to be in thought._

_Meanwhile, Gwen and Beth arrive at the volcano island themselves. As they hop of their canoe, Beth observes the island and seems to be nervous. _Beth: "Is it just me, or does this place remind you of Bony Island?"

_Gwen shakes her head as they start to walk towards the volcano. _"I think it's just you, Beth. Believe me, I'm almost certain Bony Island is worse than this." _They enter the forest. Gwen is leisurely strolling up as Beth shakes as she follows behind. Their pace is much quicker than Dave and Ella's. In mater of minutes, Gwen sees Dave and Ella near the border of the forest and the rocky incline up the volcano. _Gwen: "Dave! Wait up!"

_Dave and Ella turn around to see Gwen and Beth as they run towards them. _Dave: "Oh! Hi Gwen. Beth."

Beth, _relaxed: _"Glad we caught up! Now we can do this together." _Beth looks at Ella. _"Who's this?"

_Ella, doing a curtsy: _"I'm Ella! Ooh, like in _Cinderella, _but without the _cinder _part."

Gwen: "I'm pretty sure I would've learned it without that reference, but ok. I'm Gwen and this is Beth." _They shake hands._ "Say, are you in any alliances right now?" _Ella shakes her head. _"Did you want to be in ours? It's me, Beth, Dave, and Owen so far!"

Ella: "Sure! That'd be lovely!" _Singing: _"I am nowww in a teammm with wonnn-derful friends! And with my prinnnce this'll beee like ever haaappily ends!"

Gwen, _rubbing the back of her head: _"Yeah that was pretty good! Come on, let's get the flags now."

Beth, _to Dave as they walk in a whisper: _"Where was _she _during the world tour?"

Dave: "Probably performing 'Tangled' in her theatre troupe."

_As the four walk up the volcano, a dart zooms by from above, barely missing Gwen's head. Galvanized, they all except Ella pull out their pipes and try to find cover but couldn't due to the lack of obstacles around them. Cameron is standing in between the planted two flags with rocks and string around him. _Cameron, _from high up: _"Sorry, Gwen! This is nothing personal!" _From about twenty-five feet up the mountain, Cameron pulls a string near him. From behind him to the sides, rocks fall down the side of the volcano. The four dodge them swiftly, but while focused on the rocks, a dart from above flies and nails Ella in the hip. Slowly, she gets on all fours to the ground, then collapses._

_The others now try to hide behind the rocks that rolled down but not pass them. Quickly, Dave takes a shot, but from such a far distance, the dart is quite off. Cameron takes another shot, but unlike Dave's, it's very accurate. Dave ducks just as it flies over his head. _Dave, _bewildered: _How does he have such accuracy?"

_Gwen glimpses carefully at Cameron's pipe. _Gwen, _shocked: _"Is-is that…is that a _scope?" _

_Sure enough, several twigs and long blades of grass were put together to form a small peehole for Cameron. Looking through it, Cameron takes a shot a Gwen. She ducks, but is too slow. The dart hits her in the back of her shoulder as she sits behind her cover. Slowly, Gwen buries her head in her knees and doesn't move again._

Dave: "Beth! Do you think we can run up at the same time and get him!" _Beth nods. Dave raises his hand. _"On my mark! One…two…" _Just as Dave is about to say 'three,' a dart flies the branches of a tree behind them and hits Beth in the lower mid-section of her back. She losses her balance as she becomes unconscious and rolls down the volcano. Dave turns to see Dawn balancing on a small branch that looks like it couldn't even carry a bird's nest. _

Dawn: "Sorry…whoever you are!" _Dave shoots at Dawn. The shot was a little off, but Dawn still tries to dodge it, and instead runs _into _the dart. She mumbles and falls, but a deer runs and catches her. Dawn lands on it's back._

_As Dave was so focused up with Dawn, he seems to have forgotten that he was fighting a two-sided battle. He turns to face Cameron, just to have a dart lobbed into his right pectoral. Accepting defeat, he lies on his back and soon starts to sleep._

…

_Many minutes later, Mike finally arrives on Volcano Island. He sticks the flag into the black sand as he pulls Zoey out from the canoe. _Mike, _caressing her cheek:_ "Come on, Zoey, wake up. Wake up!"

_Meanwhile…_

_Samey arrives at MineField Island with Sky, whom is still asleep. As she comes upon land, she jumps and rushes toward Jasmine, lying on the ground. _Samey, _worried: _"Come on, come on! We still got to win, Jasmine!"

_Just then, the sound of the loudspeakers on all of the islands turns on. _John: "Sorry. Been trying to get this working for a while, but I was having technical difficulties. Anyways, _**Hidden Rule Revealed: **_The first team to have all their teammates inactive _loses _and attends the elimination ceremony! So with that being said… _Red Team loses! _And with _that _being said… _Blue Team wins _by having the most amount of teammates awake, even if it is two."

_Through different cameras, you can see Mike raise his fist up and cheers and Cameron smiling. _John: "…And going along with that hidden rule, for all the competitors not sleeping on the job: Mike, Cameron, and Samey, you three will have a special reward to help whichever team you'll be on in the next challenge!" _The two boys cheer while Samey smiles at the good news. _John: "Now grab a canoe, get three people in it, and head on back to Home Island. Don't worry, I'll tell everyone else as they wake up."

**Elimination Ceremony, 8:00 p.m.**

_Team Red, consisting of Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Alejandro, and Heather, all sit on separate logs around the warm hearth of the campfire. John stands with a tray of marshmallows along with the roulette spinner next to him. Several of the campers look amongst each other as John begins to speak: _

John: "Campers, welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season, 'Total Drama Royale.' And I will be honest: I did not expect the _veterans _of this show to be here tonight, but hey…anything can happen. Like always, in Total Drama tradition, if you receive a marshmallow, you may stay:

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Beth." _John tosses a marshmallow to Beth, whom relievingly catches it in her hands. _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Duncan." _John tosses a marshmallow to Duncan as he catches it with one hand._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"And Alejandro." _Alejandro smiles as a marshmallow falls into his lap._

…

…

John: "Owen. Buddy. You're on the chopping block for being incredibly useless in defense, or as how Heather describes what happened." _Owen sulks into his seat. He uncomfortably stares at Heather, whom has a smirk on her face._

John: "Gwen. You're on the chopping block for your bad reputation among these peers as 'boyfriend-kisser.' Even if you've made your peace with it, doesn't mean everyone else has. In addition, your acts of mutiny against Heather." _Gwen starts to look nervous as she looks around her with everyone looking at her. Some of them are not too friendly, _especially _Heather's._

John: "And Heather. You're on the chopping block for having _no allies _in your team. Kind of hard not to get voted off if you have no support, on top of your bad reputation already. But like I said, anything can happen tonight." _Heather ominously looks at everyone. _

John: "Three contestants, but only one may spin this spinner tonight. And if I may, the camper to spin is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Gwen leans back, afraid of his answer._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Owen bits his bottom lip._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Heather glares at John, as if it'll influence the outcome._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

John: **"Heather, **can you please spin the spinner?"

_Heather shoots up from her log, enraged. _Heather: _"What!? _There _has _to be a mistake! I _can't _be the first one voted off!"

John: "Congrats on making season seven history! You are now an underdog, like a guy we all know named Ezekiel! _John laughs. _"But who knows? You _may _not go home tonight, if you're lucky. Or if your two teammates who don't have a marshmallow are _un_lucky, you can bring them down with you! Just saying…"

Heather: "Fine, then! Let me bring them with me!" _Heather goes up and spins the roulette hard. As it spins, the other two campers start to look real uncomfortable as it slows down…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"1"

_Owen and Gwen heavily sigh with relief as John tosses them their marshmallows. Heather screams in frustration, then turns to her team. _" I promise you have _not _seen the last of me! You see this?" _Heather points to a slot with a hand and a peanut. _"I am _certain _it will land on this before you even know it! And when it does, I'll be _running _the peanut gallery and one of you guys will _pay!" _

_Heather turns in frustration and walks to the lit dock with new torches. She walks upon the fisher boat waiting for her. Soon, it takes her into the night._

John, _heavily breathing in as the campers get up and leave towards the cabins. _John: "Ah! Nothing like the sweet feeling of drama in just the first episode! What will I do next? What teams will it be tomorrow? How will the newly formed alliances turn out? That's all waiting for _you, _next time on _Total…Drama…Royale!"_

_Later that night..._

_Ella is seen sitting on the cliff in the open clearing. Even though the moon is nearing it's first quarter, where the islands are, the moon always gives off light, lightly illuminating the ground. She lightly swings her dangling feet as she hums 'Let It Go.' A deer lays next to her with it's head near Ella's hip, it's eyes often drooping. The sound of crickets can be heard along with the continuous soft breeze, but neither are loud. _

_Dave is seen strolling through the woods and into the clearing. He seems to be pacing every so often, with his hands in his pockets and starring at the moving soft grass. As he hears Ella hum, he turns to her, then slowly approaches her curiously. The deer senses Dave's approach as it stands in alert, which also alerts Ella. She smiles as he approaches, then turns and gently pets the deer's head._

_(A/N: During this time, Ella's voice is mollifying, or soothing.)_

Ella: "It's ok, shy one. Dave means no harm." _She looks at Dave, standing beside her. _"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Dave: "What are you doing out here?"

Ella: "I love this part of the island. Look there, see?" _She points at the water, were the moon's light glitters in the water as it sways. __Dreamily: _"It reminds me of Cinderella, as Prince Charming walks with her over the bridge. Plus, I don't mind sleeping here with my furry friends." _At the reference, she glides her fingernails against the deers side. She turns her attention towards Dave. _"I could ask you the same question: What are _you _doing out here?"

_He stares at Ella, then sits next to Ella with his legs dangling as well._ Dave: "I'm afraid to sleep. Don't want what happened last night happen to me again."

Ella, _curiously: _"Hmm?"

_Dave sighs, pulling one knee up and grabbing it at the ankle. _Dave: "Nightmares. With what happened with me and Sky."

_Ella leans back, propping her arms to stay up._ Ella: "Well, I won't ask unless you want to?"

_He doesn't respond as he stares at the moon's reflection. _Ella: "Do you want to know what _I _do when I have a nightmare?"

_Dave looks at Ella. _Ella: "I think of a special someone to come rescue me. Most of the time, they come, and the nightmare doesn't _end _and like a nightmare. Why don't you try it?"

Dave: "A special someone, huh?"_ Dave pauses for a moment, then shakes his head._ "Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm not sure if that'll help my problem." _Dave stands, brushing off his pants. _"Ah, I got to sleep somehow, I guess. *yawn* I'll be turning in for the night now, I guess."

Ella, _sweetly: _"Good night." _Dave turns and heads through the __woods as Ella pulls herself up. She leans her head on the deer's back then starts to fall asleep._

_All the while, not knowing someone was watching them..._

_The screen fades to black._


	4. Chapter 3

**Nothing like a writer's block to ruin a perfectly good Saturday for writing. :/ But anyway, I wanna try to get into the habit of responding to reviews cause it seems like a good thing to do to me, so I'll start right now: **

**ewisko: Thanks! I read 'The Crucible' recently and I was like "*snap* that's my style, right there!" **

**SariSpy56: Thank you very much!**

**Anyway, Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 3

_The camera fades from black to the scene. Multiple recordings are shown according to John's intro:_

John: "Last time on Total Drama Royale!: To start the year off, I thought of doing a little classic Capture the Flag. Teams were categorized by island origin, being separated into three teams. Some teams had problems with one another (Green) and learned to deal with it by avoiding the problem all together while others worked it out. In the end, the first person home was our veteran Heather, whom sworn revenge on her teammates if the time ever comes that the spinner chose the peanut gallery. Nothing like good sportsmanship right there, right?" _Camera shows John on the dock: _"What have I got in store today? And how many can I send away? Only the roulette can say, unless I want it my way. We're live for _Total… Drama… Royale!"_

_(Total Drama theme song plays)_

_The camera shows the dining room of the island mansion. Zoey, Cameron, and Mike sit at the left end of the table whereas Lightning and Scott are at the right. The camera zooms in on Zoey, Mike, and Cameron who are sharing stories. Cameron is fiddling with his contraption from earlier. Some of it now has the distinctive shape of a boombox. _

Zoey, _to Cameron, with hand gestures:_ "…climbed up the tree, I saw Owen and I took him out. But after a little while, I just remember getting hit in the thigh and trying to keep balance before I fell asleep. Funny thing: the joke was on John. I actually enjoyed my sleep!" _She turns to Mike as they share a look with each other._

Mike, _to Cameron, continuing:_ "And then after catching her and dodging some bullets, I was able to climb the tree and take out Heather with a lucky shot. Then it was pretty easy from there."

Cameron: "Geez, sounded like you guys had it tough! Thank goodness we had Volcano Island. I would never have been able to defend it!"

Zoey: "Come on, Cameron, you're just not giving yourself enough credit." _She playfully punches Cameron on the shoulder. _"You did a _great _job! You, too, Mike!" _She leans over and quickly kisses Mike on the cheek. He rubs the cheek and laughs shyly. _"Now, we should try to expand our alliance more."

Cameron: "Right. If we want to be safe from this random team thing, then we should shoot for just about half the competitor range. Right now, we have five out of seventeen, which is about twenty-nine percent. Half of seventeen is eight point five, so we should have eight or nine. But if the number drops every challenge, then the denominator is always changing, therefore-"

Mike, _cutting of Cameron: _"Cam, round up."

_Cameron silently thinks in his head for a few more seconds. _Cameron: "We should probably aim to have seven."

Mike: "Seven, huh?" _The group silently thinks. As Mike thinks, he turns his head, seeing Dawn in the seat right next to him. _Mike, _almost jumping out of his chair: _"Augh!"

_Cameron and Zoey look at Dawn as Dawn looks back at Mike. _Dawn: "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spook you."

Mike, _calming down: _"Wha-what do you mean? I was just surprised, that's all. Heh, heh…"

Dawn: "There's no need to cover it up. Your aura is still a little black."

Zoey: "Riiigghht…anyhow, are you in an alliance right now, Dawn?"

Dawn, _with a positive tone:_ "I'll join."

Zoey, _surprised:_ "Whoa, wa-" _Zoey is taken back, but weakly smiles. _"Allllrrrright…now we got six! One more and we're off to a good start!" _A waiter walks from the kitchen to the very left with a huge tray of meals. The servant serves the four and they begin to eat. The camera follows the server as he stops at Scott and Lightning and also serves them. Scott and Lightning smile big with delight as they begin to devour the luscious food. _Scott, _with a sigh of satisfaction: _"Ah, that's it. I no longer mind if I came second in the competition. Last night was _sooo _worth it!"

Lightning, _in agreement: _"Now this is how _the Lightning_ should be served _every_day! When I'm a star, it'll be below my dignity to eat scraps!"

_Scott finishes 'pigging out on bacon' and raises his glass. Lightning toasts Scott and they continue their meal._

_The scene changes to outside the mansion in various parts of the island. In the woods, Ella is seen cheerfully humming, walking around with a weaved basket with several kinds of berries and a few apples. Several birds and the deer from before escort her as she collects. Ella approaches an apple tree where Jasmine and Shawn are sitting on a branch high up in the canopy of the tree, eating the apples flourishing around them. _Ella, _from below: _"Good Morning up there! Do you mind passing a few apples?"

Jasmine, _plucking apples: _"Here you go, mate!" _Ella catches the apples one by one and puts them in her basket. She gives two of them to her furry friends. She twirls in rhythm to the song that she's humming. _Ella: "Oh! _Beautiful _morning, isn't it?"

Jasmine, _smiling from Ella's mood:_ "Sure is! Beats the blistering heat of Australia anytime!"

Shawn: "And no signs of zombie attack!" _They both look at him. _"What? The way I see it, each day's a gift, not a given right!…for now, anyways. You never when it's gonna start."

_Ella continues to dance and hum. Jasmine smiles brighter because of it. _Jasmine: "Say, you're in a good mood! What's going on?"

Ella: "Oh, nothing much! Just re-sparkling the feelings for my prince!"

Jasmine, _interested: _"Ooh! Who's the man?"

Ella: "Dave. *sigh*"

_Jasmine and Shawn look at each other._

(Confessional)

[Ella]: When I left Pahkitew Island, I admit my heart wilted with sorrow…but that didn't mean I rejected my feelings for him! I'd like to think of it like 'The Little Mermaid!': my prince was in a trance! But now that the spell is broken, maybe he'll see his princess?"

(End)

Shawn, _to Jasmine, out of range of Ella: _"I thought Sky liked Dave?"

Jasmine: "She does."

_They looked at each other, realizing the situation. Ella starts to hum and twirl again, forgetting they were there, and goes off into the forest before Jasmine and Shawn could speak up about something._

_On the porch of one of the cabins, Gwen is sitting on the railing. Duncan comes out and approaches her, twirling his knife. _Gwen, _suspicious: _"*tsk* What do _you _want, Duncan?"

Duncan: "What, I can't chat with you no more, doll-face? Not even on friendly terms? Like to catch up with each other?"

Gwen, _glaring: _"I'm done with you, so don't even try it. Just say what you have to say."

Duncan: "Psh, ok, fine: You and me. An alliance."

Gwen: "Ah, no. I'm already in one, but thank you anyways. Bye."

_Gwen hops off the railing and starts to walk off, but Duncan catches her. _Duncan: "That's cool. So am I. I just wanted to offer this: (_gesturing_) you don't vote for me and I won't vote for you. Nobody has to know, right?"

_Gwen looks at him suspiciously. _Gwen: "Mmm…alright, fine. But just because we're doing this _doesn't _mean I won't screw you up during challenges."

Duncan: "Cool." _Duncan walks off, leaving Gwen even more suspicious._

_Owen and Dave are walking around in the woods together looking for food. Dave has a hand full of berries while Owen is eating his berries one by one. The two boys are talking among themselves:_

Owen: "What was his name? Did she say?"

_Dave bends on one knee and plucks red berries from a wild bush. _Dave: "Keith. She said it in her audition tape."

Owen, _bewildered: _"_In the audition tape!? _Hohohohoo! She had a boyfriend the whole season and she just forgot about him?"

Dave: "Or at least 'forgot' to mention him, anyways. *sigh* I used to think she was the one for me, but let that be the last time I make _that _mistake."

Owen: "Are you gonna try to vote her off?"

_Dave stops and sighs. _Dave: "Why not? She's the only one who I have something personal against. Everyone else… some are weird, but that doesn't mean they should be voted off, right?"

_Dave refocuses on collecting berries, and in the middle of his scavenge, Owen farts. Dave gives him a look of disgust as he uses his scavenging hand to cover his nose. _"Owen, that's _gross!"_

Owen: "Sorry."

_On the beach, Samey and Sky sit in the sand. Sky is making random drawings with a stick while Samey is talking to her. _Samey: "-into an alliance with Zoey. Maybe she can help you out, right?"

Sky, _depressed: _"*sigh* Yeah, I guess so. Some advice in general could be helpful. Well, what about you? Do people hate you here?"

Samey: "Mike doesn't know and doesn't hate me, but that's all I can say, really." _She makes fists with her hands. "Augh! _I _really hate _Amy! I swear, when I get my shot at beating her an _anything, _I'll take it!"

Sky, _grinning: _"Yeah, I think I can relate with that. Back home in my gymnastics team, there's this one guy who can do a springboard while twirling simultaneously. It's super hard and he's the _only _one who can do it, even if he can't all the time." _She pretends to be shaking something in front of her. _"Gah! If only I can pull the stupid spin-"

_The loud speakers come on: _John: "Morning, campers! Hope you guys like water, cause some of you may go for a swim! Everyone meet me at the dock _pronto!"_

_Moments later, everyone is gathered on the beach. It is completely clear out with the sun blazing down on them. John reaches out his arm and stretches. _"Ah, What a beautiful day for pain! Builds character, doesn't it?"

Alejandro, _glaring:_ "Are you _sure _you're not related to Chris?"

John: "Positive. If I was Chris, I doubt I'd given you all a free day. Now let's get started."

Beth, _confused:_ "Huh? Is this where we're doing the challenge?"

"HOOOOOOOOONK!" _Appearing from the horizon, a large fishing boat approaches with a deluxe cruise to the side of it. The fishing boat is similar to the boat for the dock of shame, but on a much larger scale._

Josh, _smiling: _"Does that answer your question? We have a setup on another island near here, actually. It's also what Pilot has been working on for the longest time two nights ago. I'll explain the challenge and the deal with the teams when we get there, but for now…" _The two boats pull near the dock. _"All aboard!"

_There are no cameras on the boat, so the camper's activities during the twenty-five minutes after are unknown. From a sky view, the boat is shown to approach the new island. All the campers lean on the edge as they observe the island: It is about the size of 3x2 football fields. In the center is a huge setup: three obstacle courses surrounded by bleachers._

_The first one has a huge rubber shaft spinning clockwise above eighteen rubber pedestals, all elevated above ten feet of water. _(A/N: The obstacles are made of rubber. All of them. Every obstacle course also has water at the bottom.)

_The second course is a huge wall towering twenty feet filled with holes. There is a path along the wall with three levels, each separated by a stairway to the next level. The end of the pathway on the third level is out in the open and circular. Randomly, punching gloves on metal shafts launch out of the holes with the gloves stopping just above the water._

_The third obstacle has eighteen lanes. On each lane has a seven-foot wall attached to the ground, but the walls are movable. Jets of water are pushing against each wall, putting the wall at the edge of the obstacle ten feet above the water._

_The last course is just a plain huge circular dueling arena. Surrounding all of this is a huge set of bleachers designed like football stadium bleachers, and they are packed. Random people have different kind of sports products like hats, posters, and phony fingers, each dressed and/or dedicated to a total drama player. For instance, a fan girl of Zoey's clothing is an exact copy of 'Commando Zoey': bandana, commando face paint, and a pink flower in her hair. Another section of the bleachers all look like various Disney princesses: Ariel, Bella, and even Elsa. An attire football team with a few cheerleaders is spelling out Lightning's name in a cheer. One of the cheerleaders, who appears to be flirting with a on of the football players, looks very similar to Samey. Due to the bleachers, the campers don't know what's on the inside, but can hear the crowd._

_That all takes up 2x2 of the space of the island. The rest of the land borders the stadium 20 yards from the water. Off the island to the west of it is a enormous complex docking system with many boats, from rowboats attached to other boats with engines to cruise ships. _

_The two boats dock and John with the campers walk towards the stadium. Each are all either talking amongst themselves about the possibilities on what could be on the inside or are silent in amazement. _Sky, _nervous: _"Uh, John? What's on the inside?"

John: "Your challenge! You'll love it! And when I say _you, _I mean _I. I_ have no idea what your thoughts will be. But if you haven't figured it out yet, let's just say this challenge will have an audience!"

_The group goes through the structure below the stadiums, set up like any other stadium: there are concession stands with food, merchandise of Total Drama, and etc. They approach an entrance into the arena, but two interns stop them. They quickly hook John up with a headset and the others with helmets with cameras in them. The group walks out into the arena as the last set of gear is given, and all the campers are utterly stunned as the crowd goes into an uproar. Some, like Owen and Lightning, wave to the crowd as others, like Samey and Sky, try to hide within the group._

_They walk to the center, where the dueling arena lowers itself. John turns to the campers with his headset microphone on and talks to them, ignoring the crowd. Since his headset is on, everything said is heard by the crowd. _John: "And here we are! Welcome to the Total Drama Arena!" _The crowd cheers. _"Let me ask a question: how many of you have heard of 'Wipeout'?"

Gwen, _with her hand to her face_: "Oh, god. Should have guessed it first."

Duncan, _slightly annoyed_: "So that's all we're doing? An _obstacle course? _Why not just make one back at one of the other islands?"

John: "Because drama in front of friends, family, and fans makes it that much epic! We also gave special members of the crowd microphones so they can be involved with this challenge as well!" _John looks around at the crowd: _"Anyone with a mic wanna speak up as an example?"

_After a few seconds, the sound of a new connection to the loudspeakers is heard. _Amy: "Hi, Sparemy! How you doing, little sis?" _All the campers look at Samey as she turns white. A mixed expression of either rage or shock is written all over her face. _"Just thought I'd say good luck to you! Oh, and try not to sabotage your team again like you did _last time. _Bye!" _The crowd starts to murmur as the sound disconnects. Mike looks at Samey. _Mike, _confused: _"Huh? You _sabotaged _your _own_ team?"

Dave: "Hmph. Believable."

Samey, _panicked: _"No, it wasn't like that! What happened was-"

John, _cutting Samey off: _"Hate to interrupt your side of the story, but we got to get a move on! So this is how it's gonna work: there are four courses that each player must complete. To make this short and sweet, if you fall into the water during your turn, you're eliminated for the entire challenge. To win, you must complete all three courses and win the sudden death round."

_The campers observe the three courses. _Lightning: "No problem! So who's going to be on Lightning's team?"

John: "Yeah, about that…the teams are hidden. You won't know what team you're on until the challenge is over."

_Some campers gasp. _Scott: "Dude, _come on! _Why does it matter or not here? Is it not every man for themselves in 'Wipeout?'"

Ella: "Ooh! It's a surprise!"

John: "I figured this should help with the ratings when it get's to…you know what, I'll let you guys see the method to my madness when it gets to that point. Oh, and speaking of surprises, Mike, Cameron, and Samey." _The three look at John. "_As of not falling asleep last challenge, you may each skip a course of your choosing, but remember: if you fall, you're done! Any questions?"

_No one spoke. _John: "Then without further to do, let's get to it!" _The crowd cheers as John looks into the camera focused on him: _"It's gonna be tense as every camper faces off in survival of the fittest! What wipe out will be the biggest? Who will probably need a doctor or dentist? Stick around to find out on…" _The crowd joins in as well: "Total…Drama…Royale!"_

_The camera fades to black with the sound of a roaring crowd._


	5. Chapter 3 (cont)

**Hey people! :D So I got my life schedule all figured out with this story, so I can say expect a new chapter every Sunday, maybe around the night! I'll always try to give a nice, big, juicy one like this, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, trying to do reviews now:**

**Leo2flyt(1): You have no idea!**

**Leo2flyt(2): Yeah, she is kind of a female dog, but she's a reason why I enjoyed Pahkitew Island: that **_**drama!**_

**Guest: Alright, thanks! :D**

Chapter 3 (cont.)

_The camera comes alive, showing all the contestants on the first obstacle course. Everyone is trying to keep balance on the small rubber pedestals, surrounded by water. The radius of the pedestal is approximately one and a half feet with no real grip on the surface of each. The rubber shaft is also one and a half feet above the surface of each. A sound of a microphone turning on is heard and John introduces the game:_

John, _from a speaker box in the bleachers: _"Welcome campers to your first challenge! The objective here is simple and fairly easy (the camera displays what John mentions): Stay out of the water until time runs out. That shaft will be circulating, forcing you to jump if you wanna stay on. If you haven't noticed yet, there are green benches on the edges of the pools of each course. If you wipeout, you must sit at the bench for the remainder of the challenge. Does anyone need me to elaborate that further?"

(A/N: the crowd is constantly making noise, forcing the campers to shout.)

Sky, _to everyone: _"Good luck, guys!"

Ella: "Ooh, yes! Good luck to _everyone! _And you too, prince!"

_Ella waves to Dave, whom waves back. Sky seems to wince._

Shawn, _with eye contact:_ "We got this, Jasmine!" _They both smile at each other._

Zoey, _with worry:_ "Cam, are you _sure _you don't want to skip this one?"

Cameron: "You saw that third obstacle course! If that's what I think it is, there's no _way _I can survive that! As slim as they are, my chances are better off skipping that one."

Alejandro, _next to Cameron: _"If I may, amigo, you won't make it to the end of this challenge, much less make it to the sudden death! Why bother trying? Take my advice and save yourself some pain."

Cameron, _offended:_ "And risk being voted off so _easily?_ No thanks, I'll at least try and have some pride."

John: _"If _you guys are done now, let it begin!"

_The crowd cheers as the sound of steam punk gears are heard and the shaft starts to spin. As it comes to Owen first, Owen jumps too early, but the shaft stops just as it hits him. Owen laughs as he slowly climbs over it. On the other side, Beth is caught off guard to Owen's effect of the shaft. As Owen lets it go, Beth is too slow and the shaft gently bumps her off the pedestal and into the water._

_The crowd BOOs as Beth resurfaces, swims to the pool ladder, and sits on a green bench near the edge of the pool._

_Everyone successfully survives the first couple spins (1 spin=360˚=8 sec.). On the third, Cameron jumps with accurate timing, but is already tiring. Not jumping high enough, the shaft bumps Cameron's legs in the air. Cameron hits his chin on the edge of the pedestal and free falls into the water._

_The crowd oohs. _Zoey and Mike, _worried, simultaneously: _"Cam!"

_For the first few seconds, there is nothing but bubbles. Suddenly, Cameron comes up, coughing and gasping. Mike and Zoey sigh in relief as Cameron slowly swims to the ladder and sits next to Beth. Cameron grabs his head as Beth pats him. _Cameron, _groaning: _"My mandible…"

_After the next few spins, a microphone turns on. As it's Samey's turn to jump, Amy sneezes into the microphone. Startled, Samey jumps too early. The shaft bumps her right foot, but she vigorously grabs onto the pedestal. Zoey, Mike, Sky, and the rest of the crowd cheer Samey on as she slowly rises. Just as the other end of the shaft comes around, she recovers, plants her feet, and jumps over the shaft. A light cheer rises from the crowd. _Amy: "Augh, Gesundheit to me!" _Innocently: _"Oh, was this on? Oops." _The microphone turns off._

(Stadium Confessional: A blue port-a-potty with random pictures of past Total Drama contestants taped everywhere.)

[Samey], _balling her fists: _"Augh! If she is the death of me in this challenge, I swear!"

(End)

_Several few contestants are starting to look tired. On the same spin, Owen barely hops. The shaft waps Own and he creates a huge splash in the water. As Owen comes up, he is belly floating and appears to be snoring. _

John, _through the microphone: _"OOOOWEEEENNNN! WWAAAAKE UUUUUUP!"

_All at once, the crowd covers their ears as Owen instantly squirms in the water._ Owen: "I'm okay! I'm okay!" _At the same time, it was Dawn's turn to jump. Disoriented by the ringing yell in her head, she slips, hits the pedestal, and falls into the water before the shaft even reached her. Once recovered, they swam to the ladder._

_After three more spins, a horn sounds through the stadium. The crowd cheers for those still in like Zoey, Lightning, and Mike. Everyone jumps into the water and swims to the ladder. _John: "And that's the first obstacle course, fans, but it _only_ gets tougher from here! As our survivors transition to the next course, let's invite another crowd member, shall we?"

_The stadium gets generally quiet as a microphone turns on. _José: "Veo que tu novia no te gustó, eh Al?" _The surviving contestants look at Alejandro as his face becomes dangerously heated._ "It even seemed you had difficulty with that last course. There's no way you can win. Heheh!"

(Confessional)

[Alejandro], _annoyed:_ "Of course he came…"

(End)

José: "If you're only lucky, maybe you even have a shot at princess there!"

_Alejandro silently growls as Ella looks around, now paying attention to the conversation. As the contestants come to the pool of the second course, José laughs. _José: "¡Buena suerte! It's the only reason you barely beat me on the show!" _José laughs as the microphone turns off. The crowd once again murmurs as John speaks up:_

John: "Ah, family! Best thing ever, even if I'm a single child. Boy, don't I _wish _I had an older brother or sister! Ah, you two are _soo _lucky!"

(Confessional)

[Samey], _with a venomous growl: _"You…have…_no…_idea."

[Alejandro], _enraged and rapidly: _"¡Te olvide! ¡Este Burromuerto hará daño cuando esto termine!"

(End)

John: "Moving on to obstacle course two! (The camera displays what he says): On this one, all you have to do is make your way across all three levels of the structure and make it to the circular platform on the third floor. To do that, you'll have to dodge the gloves that come out of the holes, which are trying to knock you down. No worries; anybody with good luck can do this! Even Alejandro!" _John chuckles as Alejandro balls his fists. A platform extends from the course to the edge of the pool. _"Each of you will have fifth-teen seconds to make it there, so I _do not_ recommend wasting my time. _On my mark…"_

Zoey, _to Mike: _"Good luck." _She quickly rises to her toes and plants a kiss on his cheek._

Sky, _to Samey: _"Just focus on the course and block your sister out of your head. You can do it!" _Sky smiles as Samey weakly smiles back._

John: _"Get set…"_

Ella, _to Dave, placing a hand on his shoulder: _"Best wishes for you, Dave!"

Dave, _startled: _"Gee…uh, thanks?"

Duncan, _to Scott: _"All the way, bro. Pretend like we're being chased by the cops."

Scott: "I've never done that, though-"

John: _"Go!" As John blows a horn, the first camper, Shawn, takes off running. As he runs, Shawn also slides, jumps, and even sidesteps as he runs and climbs each flight of stairs. After twelve seconds and some close calls, Shawn makes it to the top. As of the only way down, he cannonballs into the pool below._

_At the next horn was Jasmine. She fully takes off, sprinting with her large steps and skipping every two steps as she goes up. On the third level, a low glove reaches out and trips Jasmine. As she tries to get up, another glove pounds her in the side. Like a rag-doll, she flies of the course, yelling until she hits the water. She swims underwater to the ladder and goes up, sitting on the bench.  
_

_Gwen: Gwen dashes through the course, yelling and sometimes wailing her arms. At the third floor, a low and high glove sticks out, blocking the platform, but Gwen jumps through like superman, sprawling onto the prominseland in thirteen seconds._

_Lightning: Nothing special to note about his course. With his jock body-build, he finishes the course in ten seconds. The football team and cheerleaders root his name as he dives into the water.  
_

_Mike: As Mike goes through the course, some of his movements are like deja-vu (Svetlana). All throughout the second course, he does nothing but handsprings as the crowd cheers him on. On the last level, Mike does a handspring with a 360˚ thrown into it. The crowd goes nuts as he perfectly dives into the water below. Although no one notices, Sky's face becomes red-hot._

(Confessional)

[Sky], _shocked: _ "I knew from 'Revenge of the Island' and 'All-Stars' that Mike had multiple personality disorder and that one named Svetlana was an Olympic gymnast, but I never knew he was _that good!… _Holy cow!"

(End)

_Scott: As Scott runs through the course, he laughs. _Scott: "Too easy…better yet, No sweat! This must be the easiest thing I've ever-" _As he reach the end of the second level, a high glove nails him in the head, denting his helmet. He slowly twirls out of control towards the water. On impact he smacks the water with his back. The crowd oohs and hisses. Some of the campers grab their backs just by seeing the wipeout._

John, _crying in laughter: _"I'm sorry, where you saying something, Scott? You were drowned out over my laughter of when you said '_easy'!" He continues to die as Scott resurfaces, with a broken expression on his face, slowly drifting towards the ladder. _

_Samey: As she runs in her clopping high-heels, a microphone turns on. _Amy, _eager: _"Who wants to hear Sparmey's attempt on asking out a football player out?" _The crowd becomes louder as Samey covers her ears and runs. Tears fly off Samey's face as Amy speaks. _Amy: "Well, it was a night of a big football game! Sparmey had a crush on the quarterback at that time and it was only a few nights until our Sadie Hawkin's Dance! After our team won, she rushed out onto the field…

_At this point, Samey touches the platform at thirteen seconds and immediately jumps into the water. She stays submerged as Amy finishes the story: _"…and claps right in front of him. She turns him around to show him a poster with 'Sadie Hawkins Dance?'" -_The crowd awws- _"...The player hugs her and says 'Of course I would, _Amy! _This is the best night of my life!'" _the crowd and some contestants gasp. _"Now I know it's sad, but I mention that to say this: You can do it again, sis! There's a football player there! Ask him to be your boyfriend! Ask him!"

_As Samey brakes the surface for air, her face is puzzled as the crowd chants 'ask him!'. She becomes self-conscious as she leaves the pool with Lightning standing right in front of her, posing and flexing. _Samey, _extremely confused:_ "Uh, what are you doing, Lightning?"

Lightning, _slightly offended: _"What does it _look _like I'm doing? Now are you gonna ask me out or not?"

Samey: "What? No! Why would I do that?" _Even though the crowd cannot hear, it is clear through her body language what she had said. The crowd turns from a cheer to huge BOOing as she looks around, very confused. Jasmine goes up and hugs her as Samey tries to hide from the surrounding Total Drama fans. _Lightning: "Are you _stupid, _girl? How can you _not _see a champion right in front of you?"

(Confessional)

[Samey]: _Samey is seen balled up, crying her soul out. _Samey, _broken: _"Why?...Why?"

(End)

John: "...Aaaannnnnd up next, we have our Indie chick _Zoey_!" _The crowd instantly goes from BOOing to mass cheering as Zoey blushes and waves to everyone. During Samey's turn to Zoey's, both Duncan and Sky ran through the course. With good times, there is nothing special to note about their runs._

_Zoey: As she moves through the course, her 'warrior instincts' kick in, rolling and hoping over gloves like leapfrog as she runs. With fourteen seconds, she makes it to the platform and the crowd goes wild as she hops into the pool. _

_Alejandro: As Alejandro runs, another microphone is turned on. At random times, José is heard spontaneously saying comments like 'Duck!' or 'Slide!' at times when it's clear to do the exact opposite. On the third level, Alejandro ducks and a glove socks him in the face. He barely manages to keep his balance and finishes the course in fourteen seconds, but there is a purple bruise now on his cheek. As he finds his brother in the crowd, he gives him a universal hand sign. The crowd roars as he hops into the water with a smug smile on his face._

_Dave: Like a madman, screaming 'germs!', Dave books it across the course. Toward the very very end, one low glove slot away from the platform, it sticks out and trips Dave. He vigorously grabs a hold of the platform, hanging over twenty feet. The crowd chants his name as Dave begins to sweat, including his hands. _Dave: No! No(x2)! No(x5, fast)! No-!"_ Dave's hand finally slips as he free falls and splashes into the water. The crowd lightly BOOs as he pops up and swims to the ladder._

John: "And Prince Dave does and _epic fail! _Can Elsa avenge his reputation?"

Ella: "I'll win this for you, Dave!"

_Ella: Ella skips and hums 'Beauty and the Beast.' By fifteen seconds, she is only halfway up the course. At the sound of the horn, all the gloves pop out, brutally shoving the princess into the water._

John: "Annnnd I guess not. Alright, round two is over! As we do our next transition, would someone among the crowd like to say something?"

_As the surviving contestants of that round move to the third course, dripping wet, a microphone turns on. _Keith: "Hi, Sky."

_The crowd starts to murmur once more. Among the murmurs are the words 'who,' 'where,' and 'Sky.' They all look towards Sky as pure shock is written all over her face as she mouths to herself: _Sky: "Keith?" _From the bench, Dave's facial expression darkens. Ella touches her lip, confused to Dave's sudden change of mood._

Keith, _thoughtfully:_ "Well, I know it's been a while. A whole year, maybe, and we still haven't seen each other. Truthfully, if it weren't for you parents paying for me, I wouldn't really be here." _The sound rumbles as another older voice is heard:_

Sky's Mom: "Oh Sky, we are _so _proud of you for coming back onto the show again! I'm glad to see people are still treating you well after that little incident, but who cares! Good luck, my Sky!" _The crowd awws as the microphone rumbles once more:_

Keith, _thoughtful:_ "Uh, yeah. So, anyways, I just wanted to wish you luck with…you know…everything." _The microphone turns off as the crowd starts to mumble even louder. Sky's face is shocked all the way to the third course._

John: "Welcome to the third course, survivors! With the exception of Mike and Samey, the rest of you can still be eliminated here, as we save the best for last! This course will test how badly you want the gold! Here, each of you must be on a lane and stand your ground. A jet of water will push the wall in front, attempting to shove you off. If you can stay on your lane until time runs out, you'll move on to the sudden death round. Any questions?"

_The contests each take a lane and plant themselves against the wall and ground, ten feet in front of the edge. _John: "On you mark…_get set-"_

_Immediately, the horn is blown. On impact of the water, Gwen and Zoey slide back three feet as the rest approximately two feet. As they each hold their ground, the crowd becomes lively, cheering random names on, but mainly Zoey's._

_After fifteen seconds, the contestants slowly start to loose it. Soon, everyone is at five feet and counting. Duncan's face is red as Alejandro slowly slides behind him feet by feet. _Duncan, _as Alejandro reaches two feet: _"C'mon! Think of it as grappling with your brother!"

_Immediately, Alejandro roars and pushes the wall back feet by feet. Everyone invigorated with new-found momentum, they push forward. The crowd becomes louder as the momentum slowly runs out at seven feet and the water begins to push them back again._

_The farthest behind is Gwen. By every second, she looses one foot. At one feet, she makes a desperate attempt and pushes harder. _Gwen, _anxious: _"Come on, come on!"

Duncan: "You can do it, doll face!"

_Finally, her arms give in. Gwen is pushed to the edge and she flips off like a domino, splooshing into the water. Now Sky and Zoey are the closest to the edge. _Zoey, _anxious: _"No!…not like…this…!"

Mike: "You can do it, Zoey! Sky! Keep going! Zo-ey and Sky! Zo-ey and Sky!" _The crowd begins to chip into the chant. Slowly, their feet approach the edge, but they no longer slide further. Their arms bend slowly as they begin to slant upwards, loosing their ground._

_Just as Zoey looks to give in, a horn sounds through the air. The contestants fall to their knees, breathing heavily as the jets turn off. _

John, _with a bewildered tone: _"Amazing! That leaves _eight _contestants still alive! Let me hear ya, fans!" _The crowd creates a huge drum roll combined with their shouts. Lightning recovers quickly and poses, enjoying the crowd while the rest just wave._

John: "Alright, for the last part of this challenge, I'm coming down! Hold on to your horses, folks!" _All microphone sounds are turned off as the surviving contestants make their way to the circle in the middle of the stadium._

Mike, _throwing Zoey's arm over his shoulder: _"You're doing good, Zoey. Great job." _He places a kiss on her cheek as she leans heavier on Mike, still regaining her breath._

Alejandro, _to Samey, regaining his breath and with hate: _"Older siblings."

Samey: "Oh yeah…"

Sky, _to Duncan, with her hands on her knees: _"Hey, that was nice back there! *pant* *pant* Team player!"

Duncan: "Thanks." _He smiles, but Sky doesn't return it. Immediately, he kills the smile._

_Two minutes later, John finally arrives onto the field of the stadium. The crowd cheers as he jogs toward the center, turning his headset microphone on. _John: "Welcome to the last stage. Eight of you are here…but only one of you will be left standing. Gather around, here's how this'll work." _From various entrances to the field, interns come out with dueling sticks. Each are five feet long with fluffy yellow foam at the end of each metal bar. _

John, _as they gather around: _"The circle you're standing on, if you don't remember, is an arena. Using the dueling sticks given by the interns, each of you must knock each other off of it. Simple as that. Questions."

Sky: "Wait, what if we're knocking our teammates off? You said we had teammates, right?"

John: "It's one for all, not all for one. Even if two people on the same team are battling it out, I won't stop it. The objective is that _you _win it for your team. The last man or woman standing will not only just earn immunity for the team, but also a _huge _bonus to the next challenge. We good?" _The contestants look around at each other. _"Alrigthy! And if you could, if you do wipeout, try to make it look good?" _He backs away as the interns give the contestants their dueling sticks._

_Once ready, the arena rises and the surrounding flooring around it opens up to another pool below. Each contestant looks at each other, eying possible targets. Equally spaced, they are in the order going clockwise: Zoey, Alejandro, Lightning, Mike, Samey, Shawn, Sky, and Duncan. _John: "This is it! The moment you all been waiting for! Help me count of fans! _Seven…six…" The crowd chips in: "Five…four…three…two…one!"_

_A horn blasts as the arena finally stops rising. Immediately, Zoey lunges towards Alejandro next to her. Zoey jumps high, but Alejandro purposely falls down to let Zoey on top of him, keeping her up with his stick. With the momentum on his side, he pushes Zoey off of him and she goes off the arena, being eliminated._

_Meanwhile, Duncan turns towards Sky. He grabs his stick by the fluffy end and swings at her. Sky quickly rolls beneath the stick, dodging the blow. She recovers quickly, grabbing her stick by the end, and trips Duncan onto his back. With nowhere to grab on, Sky pushes Duncan off with a slide._

Mike: "Zoey!" _With a roar, Lightning barrels toward Mike. Mike rolls to the left, but Lightning doesn't stop. With barely anytime to reach, Samey holds her stick to her face. With a swift jab to the stomach, Samey flies off with the wind knocked out of her._

_Shawn sees his window and approaches Lightning from behind. Just as he's about to press Lightning off, Alejandro rushes toward Shawn and shoves him with huge velocity. Tumbling, Shawn rolls of the arena._

_With a golden window of opportunity, Mike rushes behind both of them as they turn around and pushes them both with his stick. Tumbling and trying to hold onto each other for balance, Mike pushes them once more. Holding each others' arms, Alejandro and Lightning free fall towards the water._

_Sky rushes behind Mike, but Mike back-flips over her edge of the stick, rolls back up, and clangs his stick with Sky's. They both draw back as they each take a position. The crowd becomes quiet with anticipation as they each walk counter-clockwise around the center of the arena. _

Mike: "Uh, nothing personal, right?"

_Sky nods. _Sky: "Absolutely." _With that, They lunge at each other. Their sticks violently clang as it becomes a battle of pure strength. Steadily, Mike pushes Sky back. Realizing the situation, Sky ditches her stick and rolls under Mike's stick. As she's rolling behind Mike, her stick drops as Mike looks around. She quickly grabs it and rolls it at Mike's feet, but Mike springboards over her with a 360˚ twist._

_Sky, is left on her knees, shocked. Her face becomes red as she heats up and stares at Mike. The crowd starts to whisper, as Sky still doesn't move. Some of the contestants, including Zoey, Samey, and Dave, have suspicious looks on their faces as they watch from a new distance._

_All of a sudden, Sky burps. Mike bits his bottom lip. _Mike: "Nothing personal!" _With one swift swing, the stick whams Sky in the stomach. With the wind knocked of her, she flies off the arena and plunges into the water with a big splash. Dead silence is heard except for the sound of rippling of water._

(Confessional)

[Zoey], _baffled:_ "What was that? If I didn't know better, I'd say she was bluing!..._Was she?"_

[Dave], _with a somber mood:_ "Of course she feels something for Mike. Even if Mike has a girlfriend, does it matter _to her? Nooooooo,_ it doesn't. So glad I didn't open up to her."

[Sky], _rapidly:_ "I wasn't blushing! I swear to God, I wasn't blushing! That was admiration! I only _dream _of doing what he just did! Just the fact that he can pull it off with such ease makes him my Olympic idol! Even the guy back on my team can _only _do that with luck! And he just…" _Sky slaps her forehead._

(End)

John, _breaking the silence: _"And _Mike _is the winner!" _The crowd spontaneously gets up and cheers, clapping their hands. Mike scratches the back of his head and waves to the crowd as it lowers…_

**Elimination Ceremony, 8:00 p.m.**

_The night is beautiful. The sky is lit up with stars scattered across its plane. The sound of crickets are heard near the trees of the peaceful mansion. Everyone is at the campfire except Pilot. The tone is very relaxed as everyone is tired, some more than others._

_Since the beginning of the ceremony, no one has talked for the first two minutes. Looks and stares are made to one another with anxiety or relaxation. Sky is constantly looking at Dave, who is just staring into the fire. Zoey is cuddling with Mike as Cameron sits next to them. Samey is the farthest away from the fire, balled up, hugging her knees. Shawn and Jasmine are holding hands as their heads lean against each other. Ella is humming to herself and gently petting Cherry, as what she decided to name the deer that liked her. Alejandro has his eyes closed, his hands together._

John, _relaxed:_ "Beautiful night isn't it?" _No one answers. _"If today wasn't the reason why this show exists, I don't know what is. Tonight, there are seventeen of you here…and one of you will be going home tonight to join Heather." _For some people, the relaxing night was destroyed at the mention of her name. _"Since Mike won this challenge, he is immune, and so are his teammates: Samey, Beth, Cameron, Shawn, Ella, Gwen, Lightning, and Dawn."

_Those people sigh with relief as the others stiffen. John bends down and picks up a tray with marshmallows. _John: "If you receive a marshmallow, you survived the normal elimination." _He pauses. He slowly picks up each marshmallow and tosses them to the contestants he names:_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Zoey." She smiles as she cups her hands and catches it.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dave." _He doesn't even try to catch it. In bounces on his thigh and onto the wood. Sky looks more stressed._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Alejandro." _He smiles with confidence and catches it with one hand._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Scott." _He also smiles with confidence as he catches it with one hand._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"And Duncan." _Duncan's expression remains relaxed as it lands on his lap._

_Those without a marshmallow are Jasmine, Owen, and Sky. They all looked extremely anxious as John speaks:_

John: "Owen, you're on the chopping block for your usefulness in this challenge…which is to say, none. Being eliminated in the first round doesn't look to good among your peers, buddy. Jasmine, you're on the chopping block for your lack of allies on the team. Plus, you're intimidating. That doesn't really help you either. And Sky… I don't even need to explain."

_All three look at each other. _John: "With me tonight are three marshmallows left. It is possible that _all _of you receive a marshmallow. It is possible that _none _of you receive a marshmallow. And it is possible that someone _with _a marshmallow can go still go home. But now we must elect the spinner…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Jasmine balls her fists against each other…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Sky looks around to see if anyone is looking at her…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Owen grabs the top of his head…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

John: "**Jasmine, **will you please spin the spinner for us tonight?"

Shawn, _enraged:_ "What!" _He gets up and looks at everyone. _"You all voted for _Jasmine? _Why would you? How could you? If the apocalypse comes, I hope they get you all!"

Jasmine, _softly reaches up: _"Shawn, it's ok! We all have to go, and it was just my luck. Don't be sad."

_Shawn and Jasmine embrace each other. _Shawn, _sniffling, blinking back tears, and with a croaky voice_: "I swear I'll find that ring! How could I not?"

Jasmine: "I know you will." _She slowly lets go and walks to the spinner. She gives a it a genuine spin and it goes round and round until…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"1" _Jasmine smiles as she turns to the campers. _"Well, we're all veterans in our own way, so I'm not ashamed that I came in second to last. I'm also glad I brought no one with me, cause I would've felt _really _terrible… well, good night, everyone." _She turns and walks to the dock of shame. She boards the boat and soon, it's gone. _

John, _turning around: _"The rest of you, enjoy tonight. Every night in this show is an earned night. No telling, what'll be like tomorrow."

_Silently, the campers get up and walk away as John looks at the camera focused on him. _John, _invigorated_: "Well, it's only been two challenges, but the drama is as good as ever! How long will Samey stay? How long will it be until _Sky _goes away? Will another challenge ever be like today? Even _I _don't know, but stay tuned to find out on _Total…Drama…Royale!"_

_Later that night..._

_Dawn is seen meditating under a thick tree in the woods with her eyes closed. Around her are scattered leaves from the tree from above, some twirling while they slowly float to the ground. A strong gust of wind picks up every so often, but strangely the leaves don't move. Dawn's hair flows recklessly in the gust, but still she doesn't move. Instead, she whistles, and then waits._

_All of a sudden, the leaves around her move, even though there is no wind. Dawn opens her eyes watches as the leaves fall into another order. As she seems to read the leaves, she inhales sharply. She takes deep breaths, relaxes herself, and then whistles again with her eyes closed. After patiently waiting once more, the leaves move once more._

_Just as Dawn finishes reading the next message, she barely has enough time to jump up just before her body goes slack and she tumbles down. Then, inch by inch, Dawn slowly moves up like she is a puppet with strings. With her eyes closed and nose to the sky, she slowly walks to the beach. As she approaches the shore, she does not stop walking. Dawn is seen from the mansion view as a silhouette, slowly _walking… _on the water towards Volcano Island._

_The screen fades to black._

** With that, See you guys next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, guys! First thing's first, the reviews: **

**acosta perez jose ramiro****: Thanks! I have an outline and I plan to take this one all the way through!**

**Muffinmilk317: I'm glad you think that! Start following it so this awesomeness can follow you back! :D**

**Guest(2): Who knows? I do! :P But stay with the story, it gets better!**

**Next. I've been trying to readjust my life schedule so these can be delivered Saturday or Friday night cause personally, I like to chill out and seize those days. Sunday, I just don't feel it, so I can imagine what the impact is to you guys. So just a heads up! One of these days, it'll come early.**

**Alright, Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 4

_The camera fades from black to the scene. Multiple recordings are shown according to John's intro:_

John: "Last time on Total Drama Royale!: It was survival of the fittest in the battle to stay dry and reign supreme in the Total Drama Wipeout. And to sweeten the humiliation of contestants, I've invited an audience: the Total Drama fans themselves! I also gave certain people of the crowd with microphones so the contestants could hear from their family (Amy, José) and loved ones (Keith)! In the end, it was Mike whom once again helped win victory for his team and it was goodbye Amazon (Jasmine)! _The camera switches to John on the beach: _"What a show we had yesterday, but who is to say it won't be the same today? Stay right here as some try to explain, some bare shame, and a whole lot complain! Now! On _Total…Drama…Royale!_

_(Play theme song)_

_The camera displays Ella in bed of one of the personal bedrooms. All the rooms have queen-sized beds with oak end tables at the head of each bed. Two bay windows on both sides of the beds led in beautiful morning daylight, illuminating the room with whitish-yellowish color. Planted on the white walls opposing the beds were flat screen plasma TVs right above a fancy dresser with a flat mirror. To the left was an entrance to a personal bathroom and in the corner to the right was the door to the halls._

_Happily, a red, a green, and a blue bird fly through one of the open windows, land on Ella's bed, and they "chirp chirp chirp". Ella slowly opens her eyes, sits up, and yawns. _Ella, _with a sleepy smile: _"Good morning, my friends! Wonderful day, isn't it?"

(Confessional)

[Ella]: "Ever since the night Dave and I talked, I just have been having the most _wonderful _dreams! This time, I dreamt of myself joyously skipping through a forest until this mean, mean thief started chasing me! In my time of need, my prince _Dave_ came with a sword to my rescue and scared him off! I woke up_ just _as he was picking me up. *sigh* The funny thing? My dreams seem to be telling a story!" _singing: _"Innnn my dreeeeams is a stoooory of meee, with Daaave my kniiiight, always saaaving meee…"

(End)

_The scene changes to the mansion's dining hall. Ella is seen entering from the right with her three bird friends flying around her head. As she sits, the camera pans to the left to Mike and Shawn. They're in the middle of the table, talking to one another as they are already eating breakfast._

Shawn, _as Mike chews a sausage: _"… and that's why you wanna always hide on the roof at night, no matter what! From there, they can't get you…unless they're tall enough to destroy the roof."

Mike: "See, that's what we do and Zoey even carries a _shotgun _with her, but we _still_ die on the sixth night! How do you and Jasmine do it? What kind of building are you guys in?"

Shawn: "The church. Jasmine stands on the very top of the cross while I'm on one of the ledges of it. There's a glitch in the game whereas if the zombies destroy the building, the cross still floats in the air. Kind of funny, isn't it?"

Mike, _bewildered:_ "What! Some glitch! Did you bring the game?"

Shawn: "Totally!" _bitter:_ *sigh* I was hoping me and Jasmine could at least spend _one night _playing it, but…"

Mike, _patting Shawn on the shoulder: _"I'm sure she'd want you to win it again. And besides, you could still find that ring that John talked about on the first day! I mean, you're already a natural at surviving in the wilderness. Those skills might come and handy."

Shawn, _upbeat:_ "Thanks! Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you this: what's the deal with you and Sky? Like what happened last night, amigo?"

Mike, _uncomfortable:_ "I…don't know, really. Zoey said she'd look into it."

_Shawn nodded and continued to eat on a pear. On the other side of them was Lightning, constantly stuffing all sorts of breakfast foods in himself like toast, eggs, and fruit. Beth is sitting next to him, her face with discomfort and disgust._

(Confessional)

[Beth]: I don't know why, but I keep thinking about Heather. You'd think that since she's gone that I'd feel comfortable, but with her in the peanut gallery, I might as well count myself out if that spinner lands on the peanut hand. I just hope it doesn't come to that. And I've also noticed another thing: where's Dawn?"

(End)

_The camera pans even further to the left, showing Gwen and Cameron, who've appeared to have finished their meals already. Cameron is also shown working on his contraption once again with a screwdriver and tiny screws. He seems to be working on two small devices that could be a cell phone or even a walkie-talkie._

Gwen: "So…what are you working on there?"

Cameron, _eager: _"It's my latest project! A three-way receiver!"

Gwen: "Uh-huh. So…you're reinventing the wheel?"

Cameron: "Just improving it. The main receiver…" _he pats the boom-box shaped device _"…is almost strong enough to have an ERP of 400 kW! Even though its HAAT will probably never go above 100, the adjustments to the antennas of thetransceiver I made should enable it to have a max. 60 dBu of 180!"

_Gwen has a blank expression as if she understood absolutely none of that. Cameron notices looking up from screwing in a screw, then sighs. _Cameron: "It's an incredible transceiver with these two walkie-talkies. The signal should be clean for _miles. _It can even pick up signal probably a mile underground, too."

Gwen: "Oh! That's cool! So you could talk to anyone from just about anywhere on the island?"

Cameron: "All _three _islands more precisely, and much, much more."

_Gwen nods. _"Right. So, uh… All-Stars. Your thoughts on it."

Cameron, _without looking up:_ "Wild. Hopefully, nobody turns out to be as evil as Mal was. Quite frankly, Duncan and Alejandro make me nervous from time to time."

Gwen: "Ah, you don't need to worry about anything with Duncan. He's actually a sweetheart on the inside, but do be careful around Alejandro, _for sure."_

Cameron: "The way you talk about them makes it seem like-" _He pauses, then looks up:_ "Wait, you're not into… the bad… boys?"

Gwen: "Eh, I'm done with them. I'm adjusting my sights to guys like Trent again: sweet, smart, and kind." _Gwen smiles at Cameron. Cameron quickly looks down at his work again, but it's clear he's blushing._

_The scene switches to outside the mansion. In front of the steps of one of the cabins, Zoey paces back and forth on the grass with Sky and Samey as they are sitting on the steps._

Zoey, _absorbed in thought: _"So let me get this straight. You're saying that your twin sister _Amy _is the evil one-"

Samey, _nodding:_ "Uh-huh."

Zoey: "-even though you gave her a poison apple and posed as your sister-"

Samey, _nodding: _"Uh-huh."

Zoey: "-and what she said yesterday was out of the evilness of her heart."

Sky, _chuckling: _"Come to think of it, Ella would _love _that poison apple thing you did."

Samey: "Yeah, and'll get her to hate me, too." _To Zoey: _"Amy was _pretending _to be nice like Alejandro was in World Tour. On the inside, she's more of a witch than Heather is!"

Zoey, _ambivalent:_ "Hmm." _To Sky: _"And _you're _saying that you _forgot _that you had a boyfriend at home and that you meant to _dump _him before you started liking Dave-"

Sky: "Check."

Zoey: "-and that the…" _she wails her hands in front of her: "…thing _that happened yesterday was out of _admiration_ of Mike and not that you like him that way."

Sky: "Double-check." _Zoey looks at the two girls in thought. Fervently: _"Look, I know it seems bad, but I swear we're telling the truth! Everything is _not _what it looks like!"

_Zoey continues to examine the girls with a face of either doubt or contemplation. _Zoey: "Hmm…ok, alright."

Sky, _shocked: _"Huh? Wait, you… you believe us just like _that_?"

Zoey, _confused:_ "Well, why do you ask?"

Sky: "It's just that…" _she rubs the back of her head: "_frankly, if someone told me a story like that, I wouldn't believe them that fast is all."

Zoey, _skeptical: _"Story? Well, you didn't _lie _to me, _did you?"_

Sky, _hastily: _"No, I swear!"

Zoey: "Then I believe you. After the whole Mal thing, I've learned to tell the difference between the good and the bad…well, for the most part. You girls don't seem like bad people, so I believe you two. I'll run by Mike everything that you've told me. It should be better coming from me."

Samey, _with a huge sigh of relief: _"Thank you _so _much, Zoey! You're the best!"

Sky, _simultaneous with Samey, jubilated: _"Do you mean it!? Oh thank God!"

Zoey, _smiling:_ "Sure thing!" _Zoey turned and started to walk away, but Sky shot up and grabbed her shoulder._

Sky, _nervous: _"Uh, if it's not too much to ask for, can you do me a _huge _favor?"

Zoey, _cheerful: _"Sure. Anything."

Sky, _head down in shame:_ "I can only imagine what Dave is thinking of me right now. He probably won't even let me _or _Samey near him, much less actually talk to him. Even so, he might not even listen if we were lucky enough. Can you…can you put in a word for me with him?"

Zoey: "Sure! I'll see what I can do."

_The girls smile at each other. Meanwhile, Dave and Owen are going through the same routine as yesterday collecting berries and other fruit. The only difference is Dave's new aura of hate. _Dave, _in frustration: _"Augh! I swear to God, I am _never _liking Sky again! Ever!"

Owen, _confused:_ "Uh, what did Sky do again?"

Dave, _furious: _"You saw what she did yesterday! That whole thing with Mike! Is she purposely throwing dirt in the wound?" _As they approach an apple tree, Dave hops on Owen's back as he kneels down like it had been done before. Owen lifts him up as Dave grabs two apples. Dave hops down and tosses one to Owen and they both start to eat._

Owen: "Well, maybe there was another reason why it happened."

Dave: "Oh, yeah right." _With a high-pitched voice: "_'Don't mind me, I just fell down and there seems to be something in your eyes.' Augh, Can't _wait _'til she's gone. *sigh* Anyways, we really gotta work on your performance, buddy."

Owen, _slightly offended and confused: _"What do you mean by that?"

Dave: "You've been on the chopping block both times already. We got to strategize on how to keep you from it. Now I didn't see the first season, so how did you win it?"

Owen: "Well, I wasn't _trying _to win. It just… sort of happened. I didn't really have a lot of enemies."

Dave: "I guess its just luck then. Come on, let's see if we can find some more food before John calls out." _As the two walk on, Scott watches them from behind a bush. He kneels down below it and turns to Alejandro and Duncan, who are gathered around._

Scott, _skeptical: _"I don't know about him. He doesn't seem like the evil-type."

Alejandro: "And so didn't Scarlett on the last season. What appeared to be a nerd turned out to be the _definition_ of evil. I'm telling you, mi amigos, he's got it in him."

Duncan, _casual as he sharpens a stick with his knife:_ "And what if? What evil has he done? Sky is more likely to join our alliance then him."

Scott: "Psh. Good luck trying to run that through Lightning with 'his team dude'.

Alejandro: "And besides, Dave is almost there. He just needs a little…_push _is all."

Scott, _smiling evily: _"_And _some guidance."

_Scott and Alejandro snicker as Duncan looks at the two of them, unimpressed._

(Confessional)

[Duncan], _sharpening his stick:_ "It's not that I have a bro-relationship with the guy, but I'll take Lightning over Dave any day. A bull is so much more useful as a teammate than a sheep."

_Outside the outhouse, the speakers turn on. _John: "Welcome to today, campers, as my job is to make it as _pleasant _as possible! Meet me at the dock _pronto!"_

(End)

_Soon, everyone is gathered at the dock lined with several canoes and a speedboat. Even Pilot is present, with his marine cameo-suit on with his black gloves and his solid black tinted helmet. Well, almost everyone._

John: "Morning, runners! You all slept well?"

Gwen, _looking at the cones:_ "Wai, wai, wait. What do you _mean_ '_runners'? _What exactly are we doing?"

John: "I believe the first question answered the second one, but I'll answer that question just to be clear. Today, your challenge will be located on Volcano Island! It costs too much to have an actual boat to take you everywhere, so thus, you'll be using the canoes." _He gestures his hand at the cones lined up._ "When we get there, everyone will be scattered around equally along the edge of the black beach. You'll also be in between opposing team members to prevent any preplanning. We want this to be as…_natural _as possible." _He chuckles, as if he knows something he doesn't._

John, _continuing: _"The heart of the island, as you all know, is a volcano. But, what you probably _didn't _know is that there are old artifacts scattered around the island. Your challenge, though, is to get a certain one: a small totem about 'yay' high and 'yay' thick." _His gestures gives an image of a shape of a typical tall can of food. _"Whoever comes out onto the beach carrying the totem wins it for their team and gets a special bonus individually for the next challenge. Mike, for winning the last challenge, you'll have a thirty-second head start in front of everyone."

Mike: "Sweet!"

Scott: "That's _it? _That won't be so-" _Before Scott could finish, Gwen, who was standing right behind him, sharply lifts her leg, kicking him in the soft spot. Yelping, Scott falls to the ground, squirming and rolling around._

John, _smiling: _"I'm sorry, where you _saying _something, Scott?"

Scott, _realization dawning upon him, in a high-pitched sharp tone: _"Nope."

John: "_If _you had let me _finish_, I was _going_ to add on that there's going to be _sleeping darts _added to this challenge! And that's not even the best part!"

_The campers groan. _Shawn: "Any idea where the totem is?"

_John sighs, slightly annoyed. _John: "_If _you had let me _finish_, I was _going_ to say that. Pilot and I have taken the liberty of putting a _large _net over the vent. Don't worry though. It's 50% safe, I promise. Dead in the center of the island on the net is where the totem can be found." _He looks toward Pilot. _"I _still _don't know how you stood the heat while putting it there."

_Pilot just raised his shoulders. John nods, as if he said something. _John: "Mm-hmm." _He turns back to the campers. _"So mount up! Get to the island! I'll meet you there."

_Slowly, John, Pilot, and all the campers begin to mount up. Just as Ella, the last one, was about to hope in a canoe alone, her three birds of red, blue, and green, fly up to her, urgently chirping. Ella's usual smile is broken with a face of worry. _Ella, _to the red bird:_ "What's that, Apple? A problem?"

_The birds fly into a nearby willow tree extremely close to the water where several of its roots delve into the ocean water. It is unusually placed as a corner of the forest before the pattern of the trees backs off from the shore. Mud surrounds the dark-red tree. Ella walks up to the tree, looks into the canopy hidden by the leaves, and gasps!_

Ella, _with enormous terror, putting her hands over her mouth: "Oh my!"_

_There, on one of the thick branches, sat Dawn, but something is very wrong with her. Her skin is pale white, almost a little gray. Her open eyes were bloodshot red and she was hunched over, her body carefully balanced with her legs dangling. She also seemed to be asleep with light breathing, but her aura seemed to be almost…dead._

_The three birds flew around her, urgently chirping around her head. The green one landed on her shoulder and starts to gently peck her neck. Slowly, she starts to blink and her eyes drift around. _Dawn, _sleepily: _"Huh? Where…h-huh?"

_Off balanced, Dawn falls back, but Ella runs and catches her before she hits the ground. Mud decorates their clothing as the slide to a stop. Ella raises her head. _Ella, _frantically: _"Oh Dawn! What _happened _to you?What have you been doing_?_"

Dawn, _confused, in a ghostly voice: _"Ella? I…" _Her eyes shoot up. _"Ella! Don't go near Volcano Island!"

Ella: "Hmm? You mean the one where our challenge is taking place?"

Dawn, _disturbed: _"What? Did they all already leave?" _Ella nods. _"No! I must warn them!" _Dawn spots Ella's canoe. She tries to gets up and runs, but falls to her knees. _"Feeling weak…"

Ella: "Here! Let me help you!" _As she throws Dawn's arm around her neck, the three birds fly around them. With worry: _"You three stay here." _Slowly, Ella carries Dawn to her canoe…_

…

_The scene switches to Volcano Island where mostly everyone has gathered. The sky around them is clear and the sun beats warmly on the campers' necks. Pilot is seen giving everyone a pipe and three sleep darts. _John: "Good. Now let's see here…" _He silently counts to himself as he looks among the campers. Disturbed: _"Hmm. Could've sworn there were eighteen at the beginning of the season."

Cameron: "There was! There must have, or else our first challenge would've been uneven!"

Beth, _with concern:_ "Uh, where's Dawn?" _Everyone looks amongst each other with confusion. Some like Zoey, Mike, and Cameron with worry. _Dave: "Hey…did anyone notice that Ella's missing, too?" _The ones before start to look even more worried. _

John: "They're probably still fighting the waves. Knowing their strengths, it probably wasn't in their best interest to go on the same boat together. As of time, we'll start without them and send them in when they get here. Now for teams! Everyone I call stand to my left (the camera pans to each camper said): Owen, Duncan, Alejandro, Lightning, Mike, Shawn, Ella, and Scott." _Those called, except Ella for obvious reasons, move to his left side. _

John: "And that's Team A. The rest of you are for Team B (the camera pans to each camper said): Gwen, Beth, Cameron, Zoey, Sky, Samey, Dave, and Dawn."

_Everyone else, except Dawn for obvious reasons, move to his right side. Scott glares at Mike from behind and with an evil smile._

(Confessional)

[Scott]: "Normally, I wouldn't want to sabotage the team so I can sleep again in the mansion, but Mike is becoming a threat again. Besides, one challenge won't hurt us! The alliance I'm in makes up half the team! Now all we gots to do is lose this thing…"

(End)

_The campers are shown separated evenly around the island, near opposing players. From the north and clockwise, they are in this order: Mike, Sky, (Ella), (Dawn), Owen, Beth, Lightning, Cameron, Duncan, Zoey, Scott, Samey, Shawn, Gwen, Alejandro, and Dave. They each stand on the break of where the water lands on the black shore, out in clear sight from above. From a news helicopter in the air and with a camera, John calls down with a bullhorn:_

John: "Remember! The first horn is for Mike _only! _The rest of you run on the second horn? On _my mark…get set…GO!"_

_As John blows his horn, Mike takes of running and the camera follows. He is seen as he swings from a tree branch up upon another and tree hops. In matter of seconds, he is already hopping up the steep incline, already near the vent of the volcano. As the second horn is heard being blown, Mike reaches the vent. Like a trampoline, brown rope in the form of a net is nailed down around the vent. And there, in the dead center of this manmade trampoline, is a wooden totem of a bear._

Mike: "Sweet!" _Carefully, he walks on the net to the totem and picks it up._

…

Mike's POV:

It was actually heavier than I thought it would be. I gave it a good twirl in my hand as I examined it all around. I realized I was wasting time and I needed to get a move on out of here. But just as I was about to make my way, I heard a small whisper behind me: "_…CUT cut cut cut…CUT cut cut cut…"_

It was like the word was said twice and the rest were echos. I quickly turned my head, but no one was there. I slowly grabbed my pipe and loaded it with a dart, looking all around. "Hello?" I called out.

No answer.

I shrugged. Maybe I was hearing things.

But just as I was about to move on my way again, I heard the whisper from behind my head again. _"…CUT cut cut cut…CUT cut cut cut…"_

I immediately turned around and shot a dart from where it seemed to be coming from, but once again, no one was there. I started to get frightened as I slowly stepped back, constantly turning my head. "Please," I begged, "is someone there?"

No answer.

…

**With that, see you guys next time! :D**


	7. Chapter 4 (cont)

**I'm so so **_**so **_**sorry for leaving you guys on that cliffhanger for so long! D: Forgive me! That whole Google account thing threw me off and my weekends are the only free time I have for this! So I had to fix that, take care of some urgent things, etc. etc., yadi yada. But here we go again, for the reviews:**

**Diamond toxic: Totally. I still envy you. **_**To everybody: **_**"If you guys like my story, I liked Diamond toxic's story series with Samey and Mal. Check him out, you might just like him, too!**

**Guest (1): Thank you very much! :D**

**Guest (2): That was me. yeah, if you didn't that, that was the reason I was a week late with this. Yeah…on with the story! :D**

Chapter 4 (cont.)

My body started to become uncontrollable. My legs were fidgeting so badly that it made the net move wildly beneath me. I went to my knees urgently trying to diminish the shaking of the net. I dropped the icon and my pipe and gripped my head.

"Vido?" I asked desperately. "Chester?… Svetlana?… Manitoba?…" I gulped. "…_Mal?"_

No answer.

_"…CUT cut cut cut…CUT cut cut cut…"_

_…_

_End Mike's POV_

_Mike gripped his head as if it were throbbing. Different faces of fear rapidly appeared on his face as he was constantly looking around. Meanwhile, three contestants make it to the top of the volcano with their pipes drawn: Zoey, Sky, and Lightning._

_The three observe Mike as it seems he doesn't know they're there. __Zoey, __with concern: __"Mike?"_

_Mike and the others turn to see Zoey, hesitating to react. Lightning shoots a dart at Zoey, which misses, and raises his arms. __Lightning: "Mike! Yo, over here, bro! I'm open!"_

_Mike, __with difficulty: __"Go long!" __With a huge overthrow, Mike throws the icon over Lightning's shoulders. Lightning quickly turns and barrels for it. The copter hovers above Lightning as he runs._

_Sky: "Hey! You're not getting away with that!" __Sky runs after Lightning in hot pursuit, leaving Mike on the net._

_Making sure no one is around, Zoey puts away her pipe and kneels next to Mike on the net, who looks frightened, gripping his head._

_Mike, __in confusion:__ "Zoey? What are you doing? You're on the other team!"_

_Zoey: "And we are on the same alliance and you are my boyfriend. What's wrong?"_

_Mike quickly looks towards his 8:00, along with Zoey, but no one is there. __Mike: "It's… it's nothing I think. Maybe it's the volcano or something. C'mon, let's get off this net."_

_John, __with his bullhorn: __"Status update!: Lightning now has the icon!"_

_…_

_The camera shows Lightning running down the volcano with the icon and with Sky hot on his trail. Sky shoots a dart, but it slightly comes short._

_Lightning: "Haha, girl! Think you can outrun __Lightning? __I don't think so!"_

_Sky growls as she presses on. Far down below, Beth is walking up the volcano, her pipe drawn as she often turns, looking frightened. As Beth comes into view, Lightning slows down and curves to the left. Sky takes another shot, and this time, it hits him in his left side. In a last effort to keep it from her hands, Lightning flings it to the left, slightly up the mountain. Then he looses his balance, tumbles, and hits a tree. The copter follows Sky as she runs around the tree he hit and goes to where she saw it land. Beth sees Sky running and quickly begins to follow her._

_Beth, __running besides Sky:__ "Where are you going?"_

_Sky: "Lightning threw the icon somewhere over here! Help me find it!"_

_The two girls run across the slope of the island._

_…_

_Meanwhile, Alejandro stands near the edge of the top of the volcano looking down and around. As soon as Dave finally comes into view, Alejandro jogs down towards him, greeting him with a smile. __Alejandro: "Hello, mi amigo." __Startled, Dave fumbles for his pipe from his side. Alejandro puts his hands up. __"There's no need for that! I come to you with truce!" __Alejandro takes his pipe and puts it on the floor. __"All I want to do is talk."_

_Dave, __braced, with his pipe drawn: __"Um, aren't we on different teams?"_

_Alejandro: "Oh, no, no, no, mi amigo. That's where you're wrong. We've actually been the same team the whole time…the team against __Sky."_

_Dave's face turns sour. __Dave: "I'm not evil, and don't think you can blackmail me with any of your disgusting ways. I can resist!" __Alejandro smiles and glares at Dave, who gulps. __"…And, besides, I'm already in an alliance."_

_Alejandro: "But that doesn't mean you can't be in __two, __does it?" __Alejandro coolly wraps his arm around Dave's shoulders. __"Look, I am your __friend. __This is a win-win situation. __I'm__ trying to build a team that'll help us survive to the finals. __You __want Sky eliminated. This can all be arranged if we work together." __Dave looks down in thought. __"Don't you want Sky gone for wronging you as bad she did in Pahkitew? Rejecting your love in front of __everyone? __Wanting to keep her distance from you in the finale? Do even __believe __the lie she told that she 'forgot' that she had a __boyfriend?"_

_Dave's face darkens and Alejandro smiles. __Alejandro: "Yes, you see? And even if you two were to get together and that she __was __telling the truth: she'll forget about you just as easily as she forgot about Keith. You saw how caring he was to her yesterday… almost like how you were to her in Pahkitew. She is the __enemy. I __am the friend."_

_Dave balls his fists, but shakes his head. __Dave: "Thank you for the offer, but she's already on the ropes. It's only a matter a time before she's voted off and I __will not __sacrifice myself for her again."_

_Alejandro raises his hands. __Alejandro: "Take your time to think, there is no rush. But remember: if you are not my __friend__, then you__are my __enemy__… But I'm sure it will never come to that." __Alejandro lets go of Dave. He picks up his pipe and runs around the volcano, leaving Dave starring at the ground._

_(Confessional)_

_[Dave]: __Dave is seen with his back against the side of the outhouse confessional throwing a rock against the wall, which bounces back to him. At one point, he catches the rock and stares at it with a dark expression, and then continues to throw the rock against the wall._

_(End)_

_…_

_Sky and Beth run several meters before they start to search the ground. As they examine the ground, Owen comes into view, walking up the mountain and heavily breathing. When he sees the girls searching the grass, he draws his pipe and runs behind a tree. Slowly, he maneuvers from tree to tree, closer to the girls, and narrating his every move._

_Sky: "Found it! Yes!" __Sky bends down under a root of a tree in a high patch of grass and picks up the icon._

_John, __from above:__ "Status update!: Sky now has the icon!"_

_Just before Sky begins to move, Owen shoots at Sky. The dart hits her on the back of her right shoulder blade. Just as she realizes what has happened, she drops to her knees. __Sky, __weak: __"Not again…" __She holds up the icon to Beth. __"Here, take it! Get out of here!"_

_Not sure where the shot came from, she takes the icon and runs along the slope of the volcano once more as Sky falls to the dirt, asleep. __John, __from the helicopter following her: __"Status update!: Beth now has the icon!"_

_As Beth runs, Duncan and Scott come into view running behind her as Samey also comes into view running after Duncan and Scott._

_Samey: "Beth! What are you __doing? __Run down the hill to the beach! __Down __the hill!"_

_(Confessional)_

_[Beth]: "I noticed that the helicopter was following me. I didn't know whether anyone was waiting for me at the beach or not to stop me, so that's why I ran along the volcano! Not because I'm dumb!… just in case anyone thought that."_

_(End)_

_Duncan turns his head to see Samey running behind them. Signs of thought appear on his face, then looks to Scott. __Duncan, __to Scott: __"I've got her. You get Beth before she gets it to the beach! Hurry!" __Duncan slows to a stop behind a tree as Scott continues to run. __Scott, __with an evil smirk: __"Right, right…"_

_While running, Samey yelps and also hides behind a tree just as a dart flies past her. __Duncan,__ with a smile:__ "Hey, babe, let's say you and me work this out! Truce?"_

_Samey, __irritated: __"Uh, yeah right! 'Working this out' involves me being shot in the back doesn't it?"_

_Duncan: "A personal alliance?" __Just as Samey steps out to shoot at his direction, she stops herself. __"Hey, we can even take it farther if you want, Supergirl."_

_Quickly, Samey hides behind her tree once more. The camera zooms in on her face as she begins to blush._

_(Confessional)_

_[Samey]: "Ok, I know it was dumb to even __consider __that was legit and not a trap or a lie, but I'm kind of… desperate right now. Hey, I'll take any support and acceptance from others I can get."_

_[Duncan] __with hand gestures: __"Would I? Psh, maybe. If can't be scoring it with Gwen, then a cheerleader is just as good. Besides, from what happened yesterday, she has a little bit of bad in her. __Harsh bad, __but still bad."_

_(End)_

_As Duncan walks into the clearing smiling with nothing drawn, Samey slowly pokes her head from behind the tree, her blush gone. __Samey: "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick? I know how things went down between you, Gwen, and Courtney! I've seen World Tour!"_

Duncan: "Well, for starters, I'm single right now. Gwen's no longer into me too, so she won't be jealous. And if you want, nobody has to know about this. Come on, what is there to lose?" _Duncan holds out his hand. Samey stares at it, fidgeting behind her tree._

_All the while, neither of them noticed the silhouette up in one of the tree branches, watching the whole thing…_

…

_As Duncan slows to a stop, Scott presses on right behind Beth. _Scott, _with and evil smirk: _"Right, right…"_ Scott looks back until he is sure Duncan is out of sight. When he does_, he slips a dart from his back pocket and empties out the light purple-black liquid from it. With a smirk, he gently puts the dart through his shirt and trips himself. Scott: "Augh!" _He slowly tumbles onto the ground, lying flat out._

_Beth doesn't even look behind her. Instead, she starts to curve her path down the mountain and to the black beach. Before she fully makes the turn, a dart flies from a nearby tree and nails her on the outside of her left leg. Tripping over a tree root from the sudden weakness, she tumbles, letting the icon fly from her hands._

Shawn: "Yes! Bull's eye!" _Shawn leaps down from his branch and retrieves the icon._

John: "Status update!: Shawn now has the icon!"

Gwen: "Not so fast!" _Shawn turns to see Gwen and Cameron as they run and as they each shoot a dart at him. Shawn jumps above the darts, but Gwen tackles him to the ground. Shawn falls to his back as he throws the icon high in the sky towards a cluster of trees along with his pipe falling from his other hand._

Gwen: "Sorry, Shawn!" _Swiftly, Gwen lobs a dart into Shawn's stomach. Gwen gets up and joins Cameron as they run to the direction it was thrown, leaving Shawn barely awake._

(Confessional)

[Shawn]: "Yeah, it's no coincidence the sleeping darts don't put me to sleep so easily. I've trained myself to be resistant to drugs, just incase somebody tries that on me. If the apocalypse ever comes, you won't ever know who'll try to do that."

(End)

_Cameron and Gwen arrive near the cluster of trees and begin to search with their hands and knees. _Cameron: "It looked like Shawn through the icon at a velocity of 25m/s of about I say 80˚ high. This should only be about 7-8 m., so if it hit the tree from his direction, it should be…here!"

Cameron leaned over a tree to look at the roots next to it, but there was no icon. Cameron, _shocked: _"What? How can that be wrong? I used all the right formulas!"

Gwen: "Relax. I'm sure there was another obstacle or something. Come on, help me look over here."

_As the two continue to search, they paid no attention to a deer trotting nearby. The deer kept looking around in several different spots near the cluster of trees. On it's third try, it finds what it's looking for. It trots over to a tree in-between Shawn and the cluster of trees, picks up the icon, and happily hops toward the beach. It makes its way towards two girls, one supporting the other. They both look immensely tired and soaked in water, but have no mud on them. The deer nuzzles on of the girl's arm and gently places the icon in one of the girl's hands…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Ella **__holds the icon in her hand as she and Dawn look at it. Dawn lightly smiles at the deer as Ella gently rubs the deer's nose and pets its back. _Ella: "Thank you so much!" _To Dawn:_ "Is this what you were talking about?"

_Dawn lightly nods her head. She studies the icon, then looks disturbed. _Dawn: "Strange. I…I can't sense it anymore."

_Suddenly, the copter from above flies over Dawn and Ella. _John: "This just in!: _Ella _has possession of the icon and is now on the beach! Team A wins!"

_Ella and Dawn look at each other confused. _John, _from the speakers around the triangle: _"Everyone start heading back to home island. And make sure that you all arrive _together _this time!"

_As the copter flies toward Home Island, Pilot, who stayed in the cruise the whole time, revved up the engine and starts to make its way towards home island._

_Dawn looks to Ella with a smile. _Dawn: "I've guessed you've won, Ella."

Ella: "I…I did! Oh, I can't wait to see the happy look on my prince's face!"

_Just then, Gwen and Cameron come out of the woods towards the girls. _Gwen: "Congrats on the-woah! _Dawn! _Wha-?" _Gwen and Cameron seem lost for words as they examine them: Dawn's bloodshot eyes, her pale skin, their soaked clothes._

Dawn: "Cameron, there is-well, there _was-_great evil on this island! Did you feel anything?"

Cameron, _shocked: _"No, I-I… Dawn, are you suffering from glaucoma? Or even Argyria?"

Dawn: "What? No! Cameron, just answer the question!"

Cameron: "No!"

_Dawn looks to the volcano. _Dawn: "If those leaves were right…"

Ella: "Leaves?"

_Dawn stomps her foot. _Dawn: "Ah, never mind that. Let's get to Home Island, quickly."

(Confessional)

[Dawn]: "Those leaves said it lives among _all _the islands, even Home Island! If it was on Volcano Island before, then it'll definitely be on Home Island eventually. I just got to find it somehow…

(End)

**Elimination Ceremony, 8:00 p.m.**

_It was a warm night. The nice feeling of warm, not humid, air breezing around with suttle blows. Only low amounts of cloud coverage blocking the sky, but they were peaceful. The hearth was especially warm, making the night feel like summer._

_Everyone was present at the campfire. Everyone was silent._

_From the back row of tree stumps in its long arc, Alejandro starred at Dave from behind. Dave starred intently at the kindle of flames, the light reflecting of his face, as he shared a stump with Ella. Ella hummed 'Let It Go' (Frozen) as she pet Cherry the deer, lying beside her._

_Samey fidgeted, sharing awkward stares with Duncan as he looked back at her with a poker face. Cameron and Gwen sat next to each other in the middle arc, whom both were looking at Dawn in front. In fact, everybody else was looking at Dawn as she glanced back at several campers She appears to looking for someone… or something._

John, _in a relaxed tone: _"Welcome, campers. Tonight is the third night out of the roulette knows how many more this season. There are sixteen here… soon to be fifth teen. Ella." _Ella stops humming and fixates her eyes on John. _"As of being the one to stand on the beach first carrying the icon, you and your team is immune to elimination tonight. And as I promised, there will be a reward for you in the next challenge."

_Ella smiles as John continues. _John: "The names I call out are vulnerable to go home (_the camera zooms to each name called)_: Gwen, Beth, Cameron, Zoey, Sky, Samey, Dave, and Dawn." _John chuckles. _"Even a team of heroes must place the blame on someone." _He bends down and picks up the tray of marshmallows next to him. _"If I call your name, you are same from normal elimination:…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Gwen. Cameron." _They both smile as they each catch theirs with both hands._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sky." _Sky sighs in relief as she catches hers above her head._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dave." _Dave doesn't even look up as the marshmallow plots on the ground in front of him. Specifically, Ella and Sky look at him nervously as Alejandro smiles._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Beth." _Beth cups her hands as hers falls in._

_The ones left are Zoey, Samey, and Dawn. Sky gasps as John looks at each of them slowly. _

John: "Dawn." _She looks up. _"Cause of your…_late _arrival, you weren't much of a team player today. You weren't really much of a team player _at all. _To top that off, your new…_condition _are making your peers weary."

_Dawn shoots up and looks to everyone. _Dawn: "I promise it was not me! There is danger leeking amongst all of us! It's here!" _The campers murmur as they look at her with worry, disbelief, or even both._

John: "Uh huh." _He turns to the red-haired girl. _"Zoey." _Zoey goes wide-eyed. _"You are seen as huge competition, as of making in to _3__rd__ and 2__nd_place in your seasons. It's a good strategy to friendly to everyone, but it is possible you're _too _good of a person…for this show anyways."

_Zoey, astonished, looking around: _"Wah?"

_John nods, and then finally looks to Samey. _"Samey. Word around here is that you were not fighting the enemy team. _In fact, _word is you were _teaming up _with the enemy team. Strategic, but not sure that would help _your _reputation, as bad as it is." _A few of her teammates give hear a mean look as she curls up._

John: "This is paining me as much as it's going to pain our views throughout. All three of you are fan favorites, but now, at least one of you must go. And for viewers' sake, let it not be 3. The spinner…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Zoey puts her hands over her cheeks. Mike, who is sitting next to her, pulls her into an embrace and closes his eyes…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Dawn's eyes move frantically at the tray of three marshmallos…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Samey seems to be on the brink of tears as John looks at her. John opens his mouth…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

John: "**Dawn, **I'm sorry, but it's your turn to spin this roulette spinner."

Ella and Dawn, _with a short gasp: _"No!" _Dawn turns to her peers. _Dawn, _pleading: _"Believe me friends when I say this: you guys _need _me! There is evil around these islands and I think I'm the only one that can take care of them!"

John: "Hmm. Dawn preaching great evil during her elimination ceremony. Feels like Déjà vu. In fact, let's add on to that." _John snaps his fingers. Pilot, out of nowhere, pulls out a black back and captures her in it. _Dawn, _as Pilot carries her to the dock of shame: _"Matibowa! Its name is Matibowa!"

_Soon, Pilot carries her in the bag to the dock. He drops the bag into the boat. The boat backs up and 'boats' away._

_All of the campers look afraid. Even signs of doubt appear on John's face._

(Confessional)

[Sky]: "Uh! I feel _really _bad about voting for Dawn. I would've felt bad voting _anybody _on my team, but especially Dawn. I was worried for her! Her condition? She looked… dead! I felt it was for her own good."

(End)

_John turns to the rest of the campers. _John: "Don't get used to the roulette not being spun from night to night. That was a personal decision that I _won't _make again. The rest of you, enjoy the night."

_The campers got up and headed to either the cabins or the mansion. John turns to the camera _[A/N: The camera shot is from the shore of the beach. Thought I mentioned that before, but I guess not.]: John: "Well, three down, fifteen more to go. What 'evil' was Dawn talking about? Who's next to be gossiped about? Who will eventually _want _to go home, if not anybody? And the big question: who will reign supreme? Those can _only _be answered here! On (_the camera zooms back at each word said) Total….Drama….Royale!_

_Later that night…_

_Dave is seen sitting on the cliff in the open clearing. Due to cloud coverage, it is darker than usual. The soft breeze of warm air gently brushes the skin as the crickets chirp. His feet dangling as he appears to be in deep thought._

_From the woods, Zoey comes into view. She stops at the edge of the clearing. _Zoey, _softly: _"Dave?" _Dave turns his head _"Do you mind if I sit with you?" _He looks at her, then shrugs. Zoey walks to the cliff next to Dave and sits with him. _"Pretty night, isn't it?"

Dave: "It's usually brighter with the moon." _She nods. With suspicion: _"Why are you here?"

Zoey: "Sky wanted me to talk to you for her."

_Dave's face darkens. _Dave: "I have nothing to say to her. I'm just waiting until she makes another mistake."

Zoey, _looking at the water: _"I had a feeling that would be your thought process. You know, I think there's a reason I got second and third place in my seasons." _Dave turns to her. _"Like John said, that was due to kindness. Being open with others, letting them in, being a friend, generally."

_Dave looks back to the water. _Dave: "I _did _do that. Look where _I _ended up."

Zoey: "So Sky is human. We all make mistakes now then. Trip up, fall down, lose our way. But from what I learned through experience, that person can only get back up if that person _wants to_ and with another helping them."

Dave, _with sudden rage: _"She had a boyfriend the _whole time _during Pahkitew! How does she 'forget' she had a boyfriend?"

Zoey: "Because of you." _Dave seems stunned. _"At the end of Pahkitew, she said she was going to break up with him, but just didn't do it fast enough. She forgot cause she _wanted _to forget about him cause she was with _you._"

Dave, _shocked: _"I-I-I…I don't…" _He sighs slowly._

Zoey: "I've talked with her recently. I know it looks bad, but she's been trying to make it up to you, get together with you. I'm not asking you to get together with her, though. I'm asking you to give her another chance. At least _listen _to her. Can you do that? For _me, _at least?"

_Dave remains silent for a long time. He sighs again. _Dave: "I'll listen to her _once, _butI'm not going to promise any more than that. The next time she tries to talk, I'll listen."

_Zoey smiles and gets up. _Zoey: "I knew you were a good person. You two are alike in that way. Well, good night."

_Zoey walks towards the woods, leaving Dave still dangling his legs and in deep thought once more._

_The camera zooms to black._

**With that, see you guys next time! :D**


	8. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't post last night. "The Blood of Olympus" came out within' the week and I got caught up in it. So here you go, hope you like this one! Should see a _lot _of story progress! :)  
**

Chapter 5

_The camera fades from black to the scene. Multiple recordings are shown according to John's intro:_

John: "Last time on Total Drama Royale!: The campers had to make their way into Volcano Island, grab an icon from the heart of the island, and race back to the beach by any means available! I once again brought back the sleeping darts, letting a few campers have a nice, forced nap (Lightning, Sky, Beth, Shawn) while others took advantage of the challenge. Some minds were messed with (Dave), while some more severely than others (Mike), and a nice _possible _alliance was put in the making (Samey & Duncan). Who knows what she had said? In the end, it was fan-faved Dawn who took the dock of shame in a _very _familiar way. Deja-vu, anyone?." _The camera shows John on the beach: _"Today's a brand new spankin' day, so infected with drama that you'd _might _need an antidote! Who's going home today? And when will that roulette spin _anything_ but a '1'? It's all happening right now! On _Total…Drama…Royale!_

_(Play theme song)_

_As morning rises, Ella is seen eagerly skipping through the dining room with a bright smile. She comes to a halt next to the mansion butler and does a twirl. _Ella, _cheerfully pleading: _"Mister butler, sir? Do you mind if I have a basket full of fruit for my breakfast? I'd like to eat outside this morning!" _The butler immediately turns and heads through big maple double doors out of the room and to the kitchen. Ella blushes and quietly shrieks to herself._

(Confessional)

[Ella], _with contained excitement:_ "Each dream seems to keep on getting _better _and _better! _*sigh* This time, I dreamed I got lost in a forest after a _really _bad day! After I was cheered up by seven new friends, I met Dave in a dazzling white robes, all shiny and _clean! _Oh, I can barely contain myself! I'm going off to see my prince right now!"

(End)

_As Duncan enters the dining room, he curiously looks while Ella goes from skipping to brisk walking to running out the dining room with glee. He shrugs and sits at the table next to Owen, where he is pigging out on a lot of sausages. He drops plate by plate into his mouth._

Duncan: "Woah! Slow down, there!"

Owen, _in marvel:_ "*umph, umph* I can't! I don't know what the chef added, but there's a spice to this that makes them _so go-ho-hood(good_)!*umph, umph* I think these are reindeer sausages!"

_As he continues to scarf down Rudolf and the rest of his crew, Alejandro collectively enters the room and comes to the table. He looks troubled as he stops next to Duncan. _Alejandro: "Ah, mi amigo! _Just _the one I wanted to see!"

Duncan, _suspicious:_ "And here I am. What do you want?"

_Alejandro moves to the other side of Duncan away from Owen and leans on the table. _Alejandro, _ominously: _"When were you going to tell your alliance about you and Samey?"

Duncan, _with a foul expression: _"John _did _say word got around, even though that was supposed to be private. Where were you when it happened?"

Alejandro: "That doesn't matter now. The question is: _when were you going to tell me_?"

Duncan, _with a smirk: _"Who knows? Maybe _today? _Maybe when it was _relevant? _Maybe _never?"_

Alejandro, _glaring at Duncan: _"If we're going to go far into this season, I need to know _everything. _Tell me now, if there is anything else. Other _special _alliances or deals you have?"

Duncan, _without hesitation: _"No. Psh, Why are you wasting your time with me? Shouldn't you be ordering Scott or something?"

Alejandro, _sinisterly: _"Oh, I've already given orders to Scott…"

_The scene switches to Shawn's private room. Inside, he is playing a playstation3 zombie-apocalypse video game and is quite enjoying himself. Shortly, there is a knock at the door. Upon pausing the game Shawn opens the door to see Scott. _Scott: "Heeeey, _pal, _mind if I come in and _talk _with you?"

Shawn, _puzzled: _"Suuuurrree…?"

_Scott pushes around Shawn into the room and faces him as Shawn closes the door. _Scott: "Got a little proposal for yah. I couldn't help but notice that you didn't have any _alliance members_. You know what means, right?" _Shawn slowly shrugs. _"That _means _you have nobody to prevent from voting you off! But I am a friend and I help a brotha in need." _With a crooked smile: _"_Interested?_"

_Shawn gulps._

(Confessional)

[Shawn]: "I did happen to notice that the only _real _ally I had was Jasmine and I still haven't found the ring yet! Wherever they hid it must've been in the water or on the lighthouse island, cause I can't find it anywhere! I need more time…"

(End)

Shawn, _apathetically: _"Fine. I'll be in your alliance." _He holds out his hand, but Scott recedes his and shakes a finger. _"Na-a-ah! We have a special _initiation _for you to do first to prove you're strong enough to last to this finale! Complete _that, then _you're in."

Shawn, _nervous: _"Wha-what is it you want me to do?"

Scott, _with an evil smile: _"How's good is your… _persuasion _technique?"

_The scene quickly switches to Lightning, who is quickly bench-pressing with about seventy pounds. Like usual, he is cheering himself on with galvanizing words._

(Confessional)

[Lightning], _invigorated: _"Woo hoo! The _un_de_feat_able! The _in_de_scrib_able! There hasn't been a _day _where I haven't been in here! I'm going to call this mansion 'home!' Only a matter of time before those _losers _leave, and I'm number one!"

(End)

_The scene changes to outside the mansion to the cliff of the island. There, Dave is sitting on the edge of the cliff, eating blueberries from his hand. As he finishes his reserves, Sky comes into the clearing with a handful of berries. She looks nervous, but she steadily walks up to Dave. _Sky, _skittishly: _"Dave?" _He looks up, gazing at her eyes. _"I-I brought you some berries! Don't worry, they're clean. I-I just came back from washing them from…yeah."

Dave, _with looks of disputation: _"Well…ok, sure. Thanks." _Sky bends down to both knees as Dave reaches into her hands and takes a few berries. Sky looks to be more anxious._

Sky: "Look, Dave…" _He looks her in the eye again. _"I'm-I'm sorry for…for many things. I don't even know where to begin, but I'll start with Pahkitew. The reason why I came to the show was to get away from Keith. At first he seemed like a nice guy, but…he wasn't. The reason I didn't break up with him before I came was because I couldn't bear to see him without getting infuriated. But that's a whole 'nother story. You…you were what I was looking for. I pushed you away so that I can focus on getting the money to fly and live my dream, but that was a _huge _mistake. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you, I swear! Can…can we…try again, please?" _Sky shyly smiles._

_Signs of angst show upon Sky as Dave looks at the ground in front of him._ Dave, _in thought:_ "I…I don't know. I'll have to think about it on my own for a while."

Sky, _sighing__:_ "Alright." _She stands up and begins to walk away, breathing with ease. Just as Sky exits the clearing, Ella comes into view, carrying a basket full of various delicious fruit of apples, pears, grapes, bananas, and kiwi. _Ella, _from afar: _"There you are, prince!"

_Dave turns to see Ella skipping towards him with three birds and a deer following behind. As Ella sits near Dave, she raises the basket. _Ella: "Fruit?"

Dave, _amazed: _"Wow, umm…ok." _He nervously reaches in and takes and apple._ _Ella sets the basket down sighs dreamily as the other animals settle around her. _Ella: "Oh Dave! I keep having the most _wonderful _dreams about you!"

Dave, _spontaneously uncomfortable: _"Aaahh…?"

Ella, _continuing: _"You were my prince! My knight in shining armor…or as a matter of fact, white robes! Ahh…" _Without warning, she leans on Dave's chest, closing her hands onto her lap. Dave jolts and leans back a little, but doesn't resist. His face turns red as Ella starts to nuzzle, closing her eyes. _"Oh, Dave… you would never hurt me, would you?"

Dave, _extremely skittish: _"I-I-I-I…no! No, not at all! Why would I do that? I mean-"

Ella, _quietly: _"Do you _promise_?"

_Dave spontaneously goes from nervous to stun. He seems completely still as Ella hums "Part of your World". _Dave: "…Sure, I… I promise."

(Confessional)

[Dave]: "You'd think I'd be lucky to have two girls like me. I know last season, I would've been super happy if Sky had done some of the same stuff now, but _now_…"

(End)

_The scene switches to Samey waiting on one of the cabin porches, looking at the sky. As Sky approaches, she becomes excited. _Samey, _curiously: _"So? How'd it go?"

Sky: "He accepted my berries, which is a start. I was able to tell him the truth and when I asked, he said 'I don't know.'"

Samey: "Well, that's way better than the first day. You owe Zoey _big time_."

Sky: "Yeah, tell me about it. What about you? Word around here says you and Duncan are trying to get at it. What's it coming from you?"

Samey, _absorbed in thought: _"I… I also said 'I don't know.' You'd think I'd be happy without Amy around and this happening, but I know what he's done in the other seasons. I'm not sure if I can trust him."

Sky, _nodding: _"I hear yeah, but I wouldn't leave him hanging for too long. Seems like that offer has an expiration date."

_Samey nods back. She bites the bottom of her lip, her face full of worry._

_Meanwhile, Gwen and Cameron are sitting around on the ground in the cabin. The cabin is very messy, with all but one bed made and random articles of guy clothing and accessories on the ground. The cabin is stuffy and hot, but it is bearable._

_Cameron is once again working on his walkie-talkie device while Gwen sits next to him, observing. Several pieces of random nuts and bolts are scattered around them. _Gwen: "How's it coming along _now_?"

Cameron, _looking down into the battery compartment of a walkie-talkie_: "The first walkie-talkie is almost done. Need to secure the Morse cord circuit board in place to the printed circuit board. Then all I need to do after that is to fill in the battery pack over that and secure it." _Moving his hand around, without looking up: _"Where's my mini flathead screwdriver?"

_Gwen reachs out her hand to grab the screwdriver for him. At the same time, Cameron places his hand over Gwen's. They both look at their hands, then at each other, then away from each other. Both of them are severely blushing. Gwen picks up the screwdriver and hands it to him. _Gwen, _embarrassed: _"Um, I think this was what you were looking for."

_Cameron reaches out and takes it. _Cameron, _embarrassed: _"Thanks."

_For the rest of that moment, the two sat their quietly, often looking around at anywhere but at each other and smiling._

(Confessional)

[Gwen]: "Ok, I'll admit. Never would I have thought I'd be falling for a guy like Cameron, but there's _no way _this one can't work out. Cameron has no problem with me -I hope- and Duncan apparently has Samey now. It's a win-win for once!" _She pauses at the last comment she made. _"Why do I feel like there's never a win-win on this show?"

[Cameron], _excited: _"I have to admit: I made no progress on the walkie-talkie after that moment. If it wasn't going to be possibly important for future challenges, I might've tried to disassemble it instead just for the time of being with her! Love... what a feeling!"

(End)

_The scene switches to the beach of Home Island where Mike is pacing the beach constantly with Zoey in deep thought, looking at the ground. The wind passively blows warm air in Zoey's face, making her pigtails and her pink flower flutter to the breeze. _Zoey: "Could it have been another personality? Maybe one that has never popped up before?"

Mike, _frustrated: _"If it was, I'm sure it would've disappeared along with the rest of them!"

Zoey: "Maybe someone playing with you during the challenge? Could it have been someone sizing up their voice to fool you? Sounds like something Alejandro or Scott would do."

Mike, _shaking his head: _"Man, only if it were. But every time I looked around, there was no one there! It always came from behind me!"

_Zoey put her hand to her chin. _Zoey: "I… I don't know what else to say Mike. I can't think of any other options." _Suddenly, she snaps her fingers. Then she starts to draw in the air as if concluding something while Mike stares at her desperately. _"I know! Maybe we can ask Beth! Remember when she held on to that tiki doll in season one?" _Mike shook his head. _"Well, she held on to a doll from Boney Island and got cursed! Maybe she can help!"

Mike, _confused: _"Wait, are you saying that the _icon _was _cursed?_"

Zoey, _patiently: _"It's the only other possible explanation! I don't think Beth heard any voices from hers, though, but it's worth a shot."

Mike, _doubtful: _"I don't know about this. If she was cursed, what's it to say whatever has happened to be gets worse? Besides, why wouldn't it curse who ever put it there? It was Pilot, right?"

Zoey: "Well, I doubt you're going crazy, and there's no reason for you to be. And besides, it's worth the shot." _Mike looks down in worry. Zoey softly grabs his shoulder, smiling. _"Hey, don't worry. I'll be here the whole time. If I came in third, then second, I think there's a pattern going on. We'll get through this, you'll see."

Mike, _smiling weakly: _"Yeah, I guess you do know how to stay in the game for a while." _With hope and spirit: _"Alright, let's go find Beth before the challenge starts!" _Mike point-blank takes off towards the cabins as Zoey runs behind._

(Confessional)

[Mike]: "If I haven't met Zoey, I wouldn't be me anymore, _literally. _I'm pretty sure I would've lost it while either the other four personalities were fighting for control or while fighting for my consciousness against Mal. *sigh*… she is _still _all I think about."

[Zoey], _shaky:_ "I didn't want to tell Mike this, but I am a tad bit worried. John was right about what he said last night. I'm not giving myself enough credit in the competition! If I'm seen as a threat and get voted off earlier than usual… well, yeah, than usual- then I might not be around long enough to help Mike! He _is _the only reason that I'm here again after all… that and also that Chris isn't the host of this season."

(End)

_Beth is seen roaming around in the forest, a little frightened. As an apple falls from a tree high up above her, she screams and jumps back from where it landed. Realizing what it was, she covers her heart and inhales deeply._

(Confessional)

[Beth]: "Call me crazy, but I keep thinking I'm seeing Heather around in the forest. I know she left the island – I saw her – but it seems like everywhere I turn, I see her silhouette!" _She grabs her head:_ "Am I losing it?"

_Outside the confessional, the speakers are heard. _John, _from the speakers: _"Challenge time! Everyone gather around about fifteen meters east of the mansion. If you see Pilot with flags, you're in the right place!"

(End)

_Slowly, but eventually, the campers all gather around with Pilot. Next to him are three piles of flags (the ones used for flag football): one blue, one red, and one green, each with three flags each. Pilot is also carrying two footballs underneath his arms, each with a small, but thick string attached to each of them with what seems like super glue. Yellow rope also surrounds them, making an equilateral triangle of each side about twenty meters long._

_Minutes later, John comes jogging up from the mansion. _John: "Ah, sorry for the wait. Just finishing a very important conversation with some very important people." _He goes up to Pilot and whispers in his ear. He nods, and then they both turn their attention to the campers. Slapping and rubbing his hands together: _"Alright, welcome everybody! Let's get started!"

Lighting, _enthusiastically: _"_Please _tell me we're dong flag football! Please, please, _please!"_

John, _smiling: _"Nope. We're going to be doing something a little different with this stuff."

Lightning, _upset: _"Bro, what did I just say?"

Sky, _confused:_ "Then what's with the football equipment? What _are _we doing?"

John: "If you'd let me _explain, _then maybe I can answer that. First, to get it out of the way though, the teams. This time, there'll be _three_. Don't worry, for all those waiting for that massive free-for-all, it'll be coming. All in good time, though. If I call your name, you're on Team Red (the camera zooms to each camper named): Gwem, Duncan, Cameron, Samey, and Zoey. If you'd all be so kind as to stand next to the pile of flags." _As they move, John continues: _"Team Blue: Owen, Beth, Lightning, Shawn, and Scott."

Lightning, _as he and his team goes toward the pile of blue flags: _"Alright, we already won this challenge with _me _on your team! Never been defeated and I won't stop now!"

Scott, _annoyed, quietly: _"Quit it, will yeah? Don't want the other teams ganging up on us."

_As they stand next to their pile, John turns around to finish the names, but the rest of them (Alejandro, Mike, Ella, Sky, and Dave) have already started to move towards the green pile. _John, _annoyed: _"Well, aren't we in a hurry. Alright, _now _to explain the game."

Lightning: "Just say it! It's flag football!"

John: "Yes, cause as I look around me, I realize in football, the field is a triangle and we use _two _footballs rather than one. Wait, will yeah?"

_Lightning grunts as John continues. _John: "The objective of the game is simple: to be the last team with a _full _set of flags on. As you can see behind you, there are three flags on each set. To eliminate a player, you must pull just _one _flag off." _He motions to the yellow rope around them: _"If you go outside the rope, you're out regardless. All physical contact is allowed up to _shoving_. _Anyone _throws a punch… well, just don't do it. Clear? Oh, and one more thing I should mention."

_John picks up a set of blue flags:_ "One out of every three flags has a little special… _something _on it. It might not show, but I promise you'll _feel _what I mean in due time. So, Ella." _Everyone looks towards Ella as she looks towards John: _"As of winning the last challenge, all _three _of yours are coated with my special recipe. Be careful putting that on." _He tosses it to Ella, who jumps back as it lands at her feet. _"Questions?"

Alejandro: "What _is _with the footballs?"

John: "Oh yeah. Almost forgot. Pilot and I got _really _bored during last challenge, so we decided to hop in this one. And when I say _hop in, _I mean throw footballs at you guys as you run around. No worries, it's not like I used to play quarterback at my high school or anything and like to get head shots. But just so you should know. Alright, suit up! There's a special position you all need to start in afterwards."

_After the team put on their flags, John set them up like balls for a pool game: equilaterally, the same distance (about 2 meters), and totally random. From top to bottom: [row 1] Ella, [row two] Duncan, Owen, [row three] Samey, Scott, Lightning, [row four] Zoey, Gwen, Dave, Beth, [row five] Mike, Cameron, Shawn, Alejandro, Sky._

_They all look amongst each other, all of them with different thoughts upon their faces. Ella was already lost looking at a butterfly; Lightning looks everyone like a dog looks at sheep; Shawn gulps as Scott shots him a smug; and Mike, Zoey, and Cameron all wink at each other.  
_Mike, Zoey, and Cameron: "Friends to the end."

_The camera focuses on John, who is now in a nearby tree inside the boundary line, twirling a football. _John: "For all of you at home, welcome to _my _version of flag football! Which team will reign victorious as this no-referee football showdown lights up? Stick around as we get the show on the road on (the camera zooms back at each word said) _Total… Drama… Royale!"_

_The camera fades to black._

**With that, see you guys next time! :D  
**


	9. Chapter 5 (cont)

**Oh my God, forgive me. My weekends got hit by business, so my free time was almost 'zip!' for the past few days. I also had a writer's block on some Fridays, so that wasn't cool either. :/ Sorry to keep you guys waiting, and I guess I shouldn't be doing it more, so on we go!**

Chapter 5 (cont.)

_The camera comes to life showing all the contestants looking at each other like a cowboy showdown. From a tree inside the boundaries, John slowly puts a whistle to his mouth. _John, _muffled: _"Three…two…one-"

_John blows and immediately, contestants run to their teammates. Mike and Ella curve outside to the corner to where their team is while red and blue team try to huddle up. Ella curves around to her team, but Lightning breaks from his group and lunges at her with a roar. Ella stops and screams from sudden fright as Lightning rips a flag from her waist._

_Immediately, Lightning drops the flag and yelps. On his right hand, rashes quickly form on the palm of his hands and fingers._

John: "Surprise!" _John throws the football at Lightning, but he sidesteps it just in time._

Lightning: "What the heck is _on _these flags?"

_Cameron squints at Lightning's hands and gasps. _Cameron: "That's not… _urushiol_, is it?"

John, _proud of himself:_ "Indeed, that is! I also added a mixture of mine to speed up its affects. What takes two weeks to appear pretty much takes two seconds. Ella, you're out! Stand outside the border 'till the game's won."

_As she hops with no care in her wonder world, Shawn sprints through Gwen and Dave to his teammates, but does it in a carefree manner. Almost without effort, Gwen reaches out and pulls his flag off. _Shawn, _jittery_: "Aw, man! Oh well! Guess I'm out!" _Shawn jogs off the arena while Sky stares at him strangely._

(Confessional)

[Sky]: "What's up with Shawn? After probably training for the apocalypse, I'd think that he'd get through those two better than that! It was kind of like he did that on purpose…" _Her eyes grow wide as she begins to think, but laughs. _"Nah, it's probably just a bad day for him is all!"

(End)

_Without wasting any time, Dave runs at Gwen. Surprised, Gwen hops back, but Dave barely snags the tip of the flag and slips it off her waist. Immediately afterwards, Dave drops it, yelling in pain. Although no one can see it, water forms near his eyes as a bad case of rashes form around Dave's hand._

John: "Oh, yeah! Forgot to mention! Some of those flags have more urushiol on it than others! Some are either in very small amounts, or some may be the worst case scenario like Dave's!"

_Dave drops to one knee as he holds his wrist, whimpering as the soars become ugly. Cautiously, Beth tries to quietly run at Dave, but Sky see her. _Sky, _taking off: _"Dave! Behind you!"

_Dave turns to see Beth above him. Dave gets up and runs while Beth reaches at one of Dave's flags. But just before Beth pulls one of Dave's, Sky jumps in from a full sprint and snags one of Beth's._

_Not realizing hers was pulled off, Beth pulls Dave's off anyway. _Beth, _cheerfully: _"I got him!"

John: "But not before the damage was done! Beth, you're out! Dave, you're still good, but you might wanna be more aware next time." _John throws his football at Dave, but Sky catches it in the chest, keeping a good grip on it. John sulks. Annoyed: _"May I have my football back, please?"

_Cameron looks around and notices black flags, skillfully hidden among the terrain. _Cameron: "John! What's the black flags for?"

Zoey: "Black flags?"

_John doesn't respond, even though Cameron is sure he clearly heard them. Cameron tiptoes to Zoey, as she bends over to listen. _Cameron, _whispering: _"There are two black flags that I can see: one near John's tree and one near Alejandro. Maybe it's a hidden rule?"

Zoey, _whispering back: _"I totally forgot about hidden rules! Alright, you get them! I'll do my best to cover you!"

_Stealthily, Cameron and Zoey move along the bottom border as the groups stare each other down. Just as Cameron and Zoey almost reach the first flag, Alejandro jumps in front of them. _Alejandro, _tauntingly: _"Hola! Where do you think _you two_ are going?"

_Cameron 'heroically' hides behind Zoey as the two do a stare off. After a few moments of just starring each other down, John sighs. _John: "Alright, I didn't want to do this, but I can see this can take all day." _He takes out a stopwatch and presses a red button._ "I'm adding a time limit to this game of **three minutes! **If the game isn't over by then, everyone is vulnerable to elimination!"

_That gets everyone's attention. Immediately, Zoey sprints at Alejandro, who stands his ground. Alejandro tries to sidestep Zoey as he reaches for her flsg, but doesn't go as planned. Upon separation from each other, they each pull a flag out. _

_Immediately, Zoey throws her flag over her head as she grabs her wrist. A timid rash begins to form on her palm._

John, _scratching his chin_: "That was too fast for me to tell, so I'm just going to say you're _both _out. Fair?"

_Alejandro shrugs and walks to the boundaries as Zoey stomps her foot. _Zoey: "Darn!" _She carefully takes off her flags with her good hand. As she walks to the boundary: _"Good luck with those flags, Cam! And be careful!"

Cameron: "Ok! Thanks, Zoey!" _Cameron walks quietly to the black tiny flagged lodged into the ground and draws it out._

_The three groups look amongst each other. Samey and Duncan stand close… and by that, meaning very _close… _to each other as they look among Owen, Scott, and Lightning in one huddle and Dave, Sky, and Mike in the other. After a moment of silence, Mike breaks the ice and charges toward Owen. Dave and Sky do their best to follow Mike as he gymnastically does handsprings and flips toward Owen. Sky quickly blushes, though no one sees it._

_Blue team (Owen. Lighning, and Scott) brace for impact as Samey and Duncan coolly walk behind the Green team. Green and Blue team merge when Mike does a sprinting leap at Owen. Panicked, Owen jumps, but is highly inefficient. Mike glides past Owen, effortlessly snatching Owen's flag, but his rhythm of movement is broken as he lets go of the flag and grabs his wrist. A rash of small bumps form all over his hand._

_Mike suddenly looks scared and turns behind him, looking at Lightning as he roars and tackles Mike to the ground. Rising from on top of him, Lightning pulls a flag off. Mike looks genuinely frightened as Sky and Zoey silently gasp._

(Confessional)

[Mike], _frightened: _"Is it just me? You guys are hearing that voice, too, right? The one that said 'crush' in a whisper? Possibly from Lightning? I mean, _I _heard it as clear as day, so I wouldn't know why _you _guys wouldn't hear it! I—I'm not losing it, that's for sure…right? You guys heard it, right? _Right!?_"

[Zoey], _annoyed:_ "With the exception of Sky, this is a good example of why I hate jocks."

[Lightning]_, happily:_ "Man, I never felt so _amazing! _So it was an accident. Been playing football all my life, how could you expect me _not to?_"

[Sky], _pissed: _"Why, that jerk!"

(End)

_Without thinking, Sky ominously charges Lightning. Lightning smiles with joy as he rolls to the side as Sky barrels through, grabbing ahold of nothing. Lightning begins to clap his hands as he seems to be invigorated, but John blows a whistle. _John: "Remember a little something called _rules, _Lightning? Yeah, I said physical contact up to _shoving_! You're out, bro!"

Lightning, _as he rolls his arms: _"Man, but that was so worth it!"

_Sky glares at Lightning as he walks off, not necessarily paying attention to her surroundings. _Dave, _from in front of her, sprinting: _"Sky! Behind you!"

_Sky doesn't turn, but leaps directly to her right as Duncan and Scott run up to her. Slowing down, they reach to pull her flags off as Dave jumps at them from a sprint. Sadly too late, Duncan pulls Sky's flag off just before Dave could rescue Sky. Dave barrels through Scott and Duncan, pulling each of their flags off. Scott does manage to pull a flag of from Dave too, but he is too late. With a cry, Dave throws both flags away from himself as the three out walk off away from him. This time, a tear rolls down his face as his other hand blisters up as bad as his other._

_Everyone has a worried look as they examine Dave's hands from whatever perspective. John glances at his watch. _John: "One minute! Almost there!"

_The only ones still left on the field are Samey, Dave, and Cameron. Cameron has four black flags in his back pocket as he runs toward Samey. Samey and Dave look each other down as Cameron whispers into Samey's ear. _Cameron, _whispering_: _"_Right below Dave is a black flag. I need to get that."

_Samey makes the mistake of looking down. Dave catches her sight and sees the flag for himself. He picks it up and puts it in his back pocket as Cameron has it._

John: "Hmph. So much for that hidden rule."

Cameron: "What was it?"

John: "It was whatever team collects all five flags automatically _loses, _but since Dave is the last of the competition and he did that, it doesn't really matter now." _Cameron gulps as he coolly takes the flags out of his pocket and drops them to the ground. Pilot, who hasn't thrown his ball the whole game, finally makes a throw. Like a cannonball, it hits Cameron in the side and he bends to the ground._

_The campers make 'ouch' faces as Cameron just lies in the grass, either not wanting to get up or physically can't get up. _John, _laughing: _"Pilot! Nice!" _The two do an air face bump. _"Since he's not getting up, I'm going to count him out. It's up between Red's Samey and Green's Dave!"

_Samey and Dave walk in circles around each other, eyeing each other's flags. Tears continue to role down Dave's face, but he continues to wipe them. Samey makes a face of remorse as she approaches Dave._

(Confessional)

[Samey]: "How can I do this? How can I? Yeah, I could win the mansion for my team and make myself look a lot better for my peers, but this… it just seems wrong! Plus, the only flag he has is the poisoned one. Not too inviting."

(End)

John: "Fifteen seconds! Someone might want to make the first move!"

_The campers begin to cheer them on as they both begin to look nervous. They continue to circle each other until John starts to count. _John: "10… 9… 8… 7…"

_The two get closer and closer to each other with each number, starring each other down. _John and campers: "Five… four… _three… two…—"_

_Simultaneously, the two launch at each other. By a landslide, Samey takes ahold of Dave's flag while Dave gets nowhere close to hers. Dave trips after the showdown and falls to the ground, breaking his fall with his hands. He yells as he sees his hand with dirt on them. On top of that with his rashess, his hands are not to pretty. Samey also yelps as she drops her flag with rashes growing on her hand._

John: "Game! That's all she wrote!"

_Nobody cheers. Instead, Duncan, Ella, and Sky run to Samey as she is trying to comfort Dave. _Samey, _soothingly: _"It's ok, Dave! These usually clear up in… uh, yeah, these usually clear up. You'll be grabbin' stuff before you know it!"

Ella, _hopeful: _"Plus, there's nothing better than a song to help your worries and pain!" _She begins to hum 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight', but Sky interrupts her singing._

Sky: "Yeah! I don't know a lot about the poison ivy, but I'm sure Cameron or Shawn could—" _Sky stops and looks around. _"Huh. Funny. Where _is _Shawn?"

_As Sky continues to look around, Gwen runs to Cameron and carries him in a cradle. Cameron's eyes, which were apparently closed before, flutter open. _Cameron, _moaning: _"Uh… did…did we win?"

Gwen: "Yeah, thanks to Samey! But never mind that. You ok?"

Cameron, _weak: _"Uh… my rectus abdominis feels numb. It's like the football hit my kidneys and my thoracic vertebre, maybe even my lumbar vertebre." _Cameron's mouth begins to bulge. Then he vomits to the side, close to Gwen's shoes. In surprise, she drops Cameron on accident, who moans even loudly on impact. _Gwen, _putting her hands over her mouth._ "Sorry!"

…

_The scene switches to later on in the day to one of the cabin porches. Zoey and Mike are talking to each other as they both have rashed hands in a bucker of water on the railing. _Zoey: "So it's saying 'crush' now?"

Mike, _nodding:_ "And you're _sure _it wasn't Lightning who could've said that? He was one of the few who made it to the top of the volcano that day."

Zoey: "I'm telling you, Mike, no one said that. When, _exactly, _did it say 'crush'?"

Mike: "Right after I dropped the flag and got this rash. It got louder as Lightning… well, 'crushed' me."

Zoey: "Naw, I don't think that's it. Jeez, for the sake of the solution, I _really _hope it's another alternate persona."

Mike, _horrified: _"One like _Mal?"_

Zoey, _wide-eyed: _"No, no, no! I just meant that I hope it's as easy as pressing a button inside your head or something."

Mike: "'Easy' came along with a walk through my head and losing several dreams. I remember I lost one of kissing you in the rain and I am _not _going to lose another one of those!"

_Zoey smiles and quickly kisses him in the lips. _Zoey: "Aw, that's so sweet, Mike! Ok then, let's _not_ hope for that. But I'm drawing so many blanks! I don't even know whom else to trust! I want to tell Cam, but you know how he is with secrets. Got any ideas?"

_The two stand there thinking, but are interrupted but Shawn as he walks to them with a black plastic bag. _Shawn: "Hey, are you guys ok? Did you two get rashes?"

Zoey: "We did, but it's not so bad. Thanks for asking!"

Shawn: "Here! Found this!" _Shawn reaches in his bad and tosses a tube of what says 'Zanfel' it. Zoey catches it and her and Mike look it over._

Mike: "Cool! Where'd you find it?"

Shawn: "Uh, better not to ask. I just wouldn't recommend John or Pilot catching you with that. If anybody does ask, say you asked the butler for that, Zoey. Anyways, got to jet!" _Shawn runs into the woods as Zoey watches him._

Zoey: "Well… That's new."

**Elimination Ceremony, 8:00 pm**

_The fire is smaller than usual for only Blue team (Owen, Beth, Shawn, Lightning, and Scott) is there. The wind is unusually strong, making the island chilly. Shawn seems to be down in the dumps as Scott looks at him from the back, devilishly happily. Lightning is kissing his biceps as Owen and Beth are just sitting there._

_John sighs. _John: "Welcome to the fourth elimination ceremony, even if you don't want to be welcomed. To be totally honest, I don't want to be out here any more than I have to cause of this cold, so let's get this over with." _He picks up a tray of four marshmallows and tosses two of them to Owen and Beth._

John, _rapidly_: "You two are safe from normal elimination. I know this doesn't help with the drama factor, but I don't really care for that. Shawn, you're on the block for getting out so early. And it's not the addition of no allies, but the fact that you had _evil _allies. I can tell you right now your chances are slim tonight."

_Shawn looks at Scott who salutes him off. _

John: "Scott. You were just as useful as Shawn: useless. Way to get zero flags. And Lightning… that tackle you did to Mike. Not good sportsman ship, man. Not good sportsmanship at all. Three guys. But the lucky one who will spin the spinner will be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_As a cold breeze swoops in, John hugs himself. _John: "Ah, forget this. **Shawn. **Spin the spinner already, won't yah?"

_Sadly, Shawn stands up and mourns to the spinner as Lightning and Scott give each other a high five. He takes a good long look at the spinner, then gives it a good yank. Slowly and slowly, it comes to a…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"**3".**

_Scott and Lightning go from snickering to plain out shocked. Owen and Beth also look shocked as Shawn just coolly smiles. John laughs. _"Finally! I was about to rig this thing if it was a '1' again! Lightning! Scott! You're taking the dock of shame with him! Adios!"

Lightning, _shocked: _"What? No! It can't be! Lightning was on a winning streak! Lightning can't be out now! That mansion was my home!"

Scott, _satisfied: _"Well, at least I got a few nights in the mansion. That makes up for most of it. Time to say hi to my Pappy again."

_Shawn and Scott walk towards the boat as Lightning, who clearly does not want to, follows them. John, Owen, and Beth watch silently as they board the boat of loserdom and slowly sail away into the night._

_John turns to the two, who remain silent, and eat the last two remaining marshmallows. _John: "Consider yourselves lucky it was not any other day that happened. Now shoo! I gotta sign off."

_Owen and Beth get up and head towards the cabin as John turns toward the camera. _John: "Well, _finally, _the roulette works and it was off with three boys, making the gender count the same!... hint, hint… What will it be like next? Let's just say none of the campers, especially the females, will be enjoying this! Stay tuned as a creative challenge, made by mwah, will be taking place! On (_the camera zooms out with each word said_) _Total… Drama… Royale!"_

_The camera zooms to the balcony of the mansion as Duncan is seen carving a green apple with his knife. Soon, Samey comes out, desperately hugging herself._ Samey: "Jeez… how are you not cold?"

Duncan, _shrugging: _"Prison's been worse. Plus, you can't sleep in there unless you want to get ganged up on."

Samey: "Oh. Nice to know." _She nervously rubs her shoulder as Duncan waits. _"Um… are you _really _serious about dating thing? I don't want to date you while you're looking or even seeing someone else."

Duncan: "That's all up to you. I'm a lone wolf, and I plan to keep it that way."

_Samey nods. Another cold breeze sails through and Samey buckles. _Duncan, _bending down: _"Here, I got you." _Duncan helps Samey up and hugs her, keeping her warm. Samey's eyes slowly began to drop and soon, she falls asleep in the warmth of Duncan's arms. _

Duncan, _smiling: _"I'll take that as a 'yes'."_ He chuckles and lifts her up, bringing her inside the warm mansion. _

_The camera fades to black. _

**With that, see you guys next time! :D**


	10. Chapter 6

**Hello, guys! :) I have really nothing important to say this chapter, so let's just get on with it, shall we?**

Chapter 6

_The camera fades from black to the scenery of the island. Unlike the other times, the time of day is night. Multiple recordings are shown according to John's intro:_

John: "Last time on Total Drama Royale!: I took the liberty of adding some tweaks to flag football: me being able to throw them at campers while they're trying to pull the flags off other players. Ella has been making some moves on Dave while Sky is trying to redeem herself with the same guy! Mike continues to hear voices in his head! And two couples are starting to brew it up (DuncanxSamey, CameronxGwen)… unless _I _have anything to say about it, which I guarantee I will! And finally, my spinner idea has finally displayed its potential, sending home not just Shawn, but also Lightning and Scott!"

_The camera zooms around the burning campfire with John standing behind it. He is dressed up as a medieval knight in full steel body armor with a steel lance. The flames of the fire lightly illuminate John's front. _John: "Tonight's challenge will be in my favorite time of day: night! Not only will this episode bring out the prince and princesses in our campers, but it is also a _special _challenge! Don't go anywhere cause this episode starts right now! On _Total… Drama… Royale!_"

_(Total Drama Theme Song plays)_

_The camera shows an overview of the main island from the beach. The night is quiet as a cold breeze continuously flows, rustling the leaves of trees. The campfire has been put out and with dark clouds overhead, the mansion has a haunted aura._

_The camera shows the mansion dining room. It is almost completely dark since the clouds block any moonlight. Tip-toeing across the room, there is a silhouette of a human with a round head with a very large bag._

_The camera shows Zoey peacefully sleeping in her mansion bed. A black shadow appears over her and a silhouette of arms reaches over and puts duct tape on her mouth. Zoey instinctively wakes up and tries to scream, but her voice is muffled. In surprise of the situation, the silhouette takes her by the arms and pulls her into the bag._

_The camera shows the same things happening with all the females on the island (Gwen, Samey, Beth, Sky, and Ella) and each have very similar reactions._

_The scene changes to around the campfire circle way later then the kidnappings. The wind has slightly picked up, so now the breeze is even colder. On the shore of the beach are six canoes. There, John, dressed in his medieval armor, raises his bullhorn and sets it to the highest volume. After pressing a button, a horn sounds not only through the bullhorn, but also throughout the cabins and the mansion. The sound is the horns from 'The Purge'._

_The camera simultaneously shows all the male campers (Owen, Duncan, Alejandro, Cameron, Mike, and Dave) wake up drastically and shoot out of their beds. As they are still shown simultaneously frightened out of their wits, the horn turns off and _John_'s voice is heard: _"All available campers report to the fire pit immediately! I repeat, _immediately!_"

_The scene switches back to John at the fire pit once more. From the direction of the cabins, Mike and Alejandro come sprinting to the pit with Owen and Dave right behind them._

Mike, _panicked and disoriented: _"What's happening? Who's here?"

Alejandro, _panicked and disoriented: _"Where are the other weapons? How many are there?"

Owen, _panicked and exhausted: _"We're all going to die! Aaaauuuggh!"

Dave, _hyperventilating and confused: _"Where's Sky? *pant* *pant* Where's Ella?" _Dave puts his hand to his knees, but winces and jerks his hands away. They are still in bad condition with heavy rashes._

John, _pleased: _"Hold your horses! We need to wait for the rest of us!"

_Seconds later, Duncan comes sprinting from the mansion with Cameron lagging behind._

Duncan, _on guard, looking around: _"Where are they? Come on, I can take them!"

_Soon, Cameron finally reaches the group of boys painting and coughing heavily. _Cameron, _exhausted: _"Pl-please! Don't leave me here!"

John, _laughing: _"Ah, just what I wanted to see! I knew that horn was worth the price!"

Alejandro, _skeptical: _"Wait, what's going on _exactly?_"

John: "Our challenge! You guys like the night, right?"

Duncan, _pissed:_ "Are you _kidding_ me? If it wasn't for the night thing, I'd be beating you to a pulp right now."

Dave, _louder: _"Hey! Where's Sky and Ella?"

Cameron: "And Zoey?... Wait where's Gw- where are _all _of the girls?"

John: "They are each somewhere in the triangle. And for those of you who forgot what I meant by triangle, I mean all of the islands. That's why you are provided with canoes to get to different ones." _John bends down a picks up a weaved basket with keys in them. Attached to the keys are notes._ John: "Somewhere, your 'princess' awaits your rescuing! In my hands is a basket with keys and notes attached to them. Each note has a riddle to whereas the key's info. Your key either goes along with possibly handcuffs, a cage, a trapdoor, or some other object."

Cameron, _agitated: _"_What?! _You put Gwen underground?"

_All the guys looked at him. _John, _shrugging: _"I may have. I may have not. Don't know how you jumped to that conclusion, but only the key to her restraint will tell. Anywho, your objective is to save your princess, find a copy of the key to the gallery deck of the lighthouse, and meet me on the deck. Your 'princess' should have another clue with another riddle that tells where to find a key to the lighthouse. And just like with any princess, there will be a guardian."

Owen, _on his knees: _"Please tell me they're bunnies! Please tell me they're bunnies! Please, _please!_"

John: "Nope. But to give you a hint on what to expect, let's just say if you're lucky, your guardian won't be mutated."

Owen: "Bro, what did I just say?"

John: "Do whatever is necessary to win, as long as it's legal. And on a farewell note, a word of warning. At the beginning of this season, I swear there were a whole bunch of different animals on these islands. There were kangaroos on Prairie Island and some chickens on this one, but their gone now, and I don't know what happened to them. Plus, the weather has been acting up, so time your movement across the waters carefully. Any questions?"

_Everyone shook their heads. _John: "Then good luck and get outta here." _John drops the basket to the floor and blows a horn. Quickly, the boys rush to get a key. Mike and Cameron huddle together as they get theirs._

Cameron: "Mine says 'She is the closest to her name right now'. How is that even a riddle?"

Mike: "'Under the centroid'. Centroid? What's a centroid again, Cam?"

Cameron: "It's where the 3 medians of a triangle meet." _His eyes grow wide. _"That's it for yours! The center of the triangle! That's the same island with the lighthouse!" _His eyes grow even wider. _"That's it again! The lighthouse! That's closest to the-"

Mike: "Sky! Sky's on the island with the lighthouse like mine! Thanks for the help, Cam! Come on, I can help you with you boat!"

_As the two friends rush off two the beach, Duncan and Alejandro look over theirs. _Duncan: "'Llorona, Llorona, the lady of white. In the colors of black, in the dead of night.' Seriously? Twenty bucks says he got lazy with these."

Alejandro: "'Merida, be brave! Thy mother has turned! Your arrow can save her! Bring back what was yourned!' I don't know about mine, but I know Llorona is a Latin American legend of a pale ghost."

_Duncan stood there for a moment, then started to walk towards the canoes. _Alejandro: "Wait! What did you figure out?"

Duncan, _without turning around: _"That this is a racist riddle. I have no clue with yours, bro! Good luck with that!"

_Alejandro murmurs Spanish words under his breath. He notices that Dave and Owen are still around also in a huddle and walks toward them. _Alejandro: "Hola amigos! A little help?"

_Dave carefully places his key in his pocket, being sure not to trigger any pain on either hand. _Dave: "Sure, if this is going to come back to me in the future. Let's see it."

Alejandro: "You've already deciphered yours, amigo? Most impressive."

Dave, _shrugging: _"It was the song that the seven dwarfs sung in 'Snow White.' I'm no Ella, but I can at least recognize a classic when I see one. Let me see yours." _Alejandro gives his note to Dave, who reads it for himself. _Dave: "Merida, Merida, Marida… hold on, I got this one…" _Dave snaps his fingers. _"Merida is the redhead from 'Brave'. If I remember correctly, her mother turned into a bear by a witch."

Alejandro, _nodding: _"Most likely Zoey, guarded by a bear, but that doesn't give me where."

Dave: "The setting is in a forest. I know that doesn't help too much, but that eliminates Prairie Island and the lighthouse."

Alejandro: "Which means she's here or on Volcano Island. Demonio! Well, gracias, amigo. And remember, I am also your friend. If you ever need me, just ask." _Alejandro turns as he goes to the canoes as Dave watches him._

(Confessional)

[Dave]: "Ok, many things I want to say! One, I don't trust that guy and the only reason I helped him was because it seemed like something Zoey would do. I figured since she made so far in every other competition, she's doing something right. From what I can tell, she's just friendly to everyone, even to people who may trick you. Second, my hands are killing me so bad."

[Alejandro]: "I know he's coming to my side soon. It's only just a matter of opportunity before he turns. Just have to wait for the ripe moment."

(End)

_Dave shakes his head as if he was daydreaming and looks at Owen's note. _Dave: "'Home Island'. Wow, how can you ever figure that one out. Got an idea on where to search?"

Owen, _panicked: _"No! This island is big!" _Owen's eyes light up. _"Oh! I should start with the kitchen!"

Dave: "Your princess is goanna eat you if you guys lose for that."

Owen: "Yeah, but the kitchen is _open!_ How can I miss out on this?"

Dave: "I'll be attending your funeral if you lose, big guy. Good luck." _With that, Dave calmly walks to the boats while Owen bounces on to the mansion._

**With that, see you guys next time! :D**


End file.
